He who gave us hope
by ChoiYooJin93
Summary: John and Cameron Connor were the heroes who led us to victory, and united mankind and machines as one. How to differentiate truth from legends? If there's always a bit of truth in legends. This story explores the sacrifices and decisions no one expected and how the war against Skynet turns as an unexpected ally from the very first timeline comes to help. Please review
1. Opening

_Authors Note: this is my first fanfic so my story telling might not be that good but I hope I can improve with time and with your reviews. Please feel free to criticise my work English is not my native language so tell me if my wording is a little odd._

 _In this opening I'm introducing the characters I'll use in my story at some time. Please leave your reviews as they'll help my story a great deal. Finally the name of this chapter comes from the book "Cloud Atlas" from David Mitchell I thought it was meaningful to the chapter itself._

 _The opening went through a major revision. Originally it had 2 parts, but now I merged them into one so you can jump right to the story after the first chapter_

 _Some dates are formatted as A.J After Judgement Day in my story the calendars depicts date like that_

 _Circus is a special punishment during the Navy Seal's training for those who can't keep up the pace for the day_

 **Opening: Truth is singular, its "versions" are mistruths**

Out there, we've walked quite friendly up to Death,-

Sat down and eaten with him, cool and bland,-

Pardoned his spilling mess-tins in our hand.

We've sniffed the green thick odour of his breath,-

Our eyes wept, but our courage didn't writhe.

He's spat at us with bullets, and he's coughed

Shrapnel. We chorussed when he sang aloft,

We whistled while he shaved us with his scythe.

Oh, Death was never enemy of ours!

We laughed at him, we leagued with him, old chum.

No soldier's paid to kick against His powers.

We laughed, -knowing that better men would come,

And greater wars: when each proud fighter brags

He wars on Death, for lives; not men, for flags.

Wilfred Owen The next war

 **Museum of Liberation September 16th 55 A.J (2072)**

Catherine Weaver, the famous liquid metal Admiral in her perfectly ironed Navy dress uniform, was leading a group of cadets of the C. Connor Academy of Military Science to the Museum of Liberation for a special visit on its third anniversary on the 40th Anniversary of the end of the war against Skynet. She then stood at the main entrance to the museum, and with a blank face and with characteristic commanding voice asked the group that was staring at her with profound respect and attention

"Can someone tell me why was this museum built and its importance?" A young dark-haired, cadet raised his hand

"You, there what is your name cadet?" Catherine Weaver asked with an impetuous voice

"Cadet Becker ma'am"

"Will you answer my question, Cadet?" The young men did not hesitate his answer

"Admiral Weaver ma'am, the Museum of Liberation was built to commemorate the enduring survival of both our species and the forgiveness of humanity towards the non-organic sentient beings and its acceptance as equals."

"Interesting answer cadet Becker. But, tell me why do you think it commemorates the forgiveness and acceptance of humanity towards my kind?" The Admiral replied with a mix of pride and yet a slight of indignation and challenge.

"Admiral Weaver, with all due respect you and your species deserve I believe so due to the efforts of our dear Grand General Connor since the beginning of the war. He always fought for the acceptance of cyborgs amongst humans, and he always proved wrong those who said that your species were nothing but murdering machines. He taught us that your species could be so much more and we needed you to survive as much as you needed us. Also, his marriage to Commander Cameron Connor never ceased to amaze humans and machines, no wonder their relationship is still the source of so many legends and literary works as well as movies. Therefore we could not have won the war against Skynet without the alliance between our species".

"Certainly impressive Cadet, you are indeed a very well versed human. However, I would like you to refer to my kind as Cyborgs or non-organic sentient beings not as machines. If I hear that one more time I will personally write your name on the list of people attending the "Circus" once we go back to the Academy, understood cadet?"

"Yes ma'am my apologies" Admiral Weaver smiled at him before taking several steps around the group of cadets she was more than pleased with imposing fear from time to time.

"Does anyone else would like to answer my original question?" Weaver asked the cadets waiting to see if she could find more interesting opinions. This time a green-eyed young lady addressed the Admiral

"What is your name cadet?"

"Reese, Jenna Reese, ma'am"

The cadet draw the attention of the whole group, though Admiral Weaver already knew her identity since she first walked towards the group of the recently accepted at the academy of military science. And made her remember the Reese brothers, as she fought side by side with them on more than one occasion, even if the older of the Reese brothers Derek Reese called her a liquid metal bitch from time to time. But, after saving each other several times, both learned to respect each other to the point where they could call each other "friend". She couldn't help herself but smile at those memories of his now deceased friend Derek Reese who she missed dearly.

"I fought alongside your ancestor Derek Reese, a truly remarkable man I might say, alright let's hear what you have to say," Admiral Weaver said expecting to hear something that could live up to the name of his friend Colonel Derek Reese.

"Ma'am, this museum is the first of its kind it honours our heroes both the victorious and the fallen it depicts how we were outnumbered, outgunned, and outmatched and yet both our species prevailed against those insurmountable odds. It doesn't favour one nation over another, or a species over another it commemorates the people who gave the world faith, a future but most importantly those who made us believe again even when we were on the brink of extinction. And as my fellow Cadet stated before it commemorates the survival of cyborgs and humans and what we can achieve together."

"Indeed, a most impressive response. Your ancestor would be pleased to hear you"

This time the infamous Admiral Catherine Weaver had a hard time fighting her voice to sound normal as something similar to sadness could be heard in her voice. Certainly, Skynet lost the war, but it cost dearly to the Allied Resistance, so many good men, and cyborgs ceased to exist. The lucky ones received a proper burial, or their parts were used to repair other allied terminators, but the not so lucky ones ended in unmarked graves in the wastelands or their remains left to be rotten away to fed the animals that roamed the wastelands and in the case of the allied terminator their parts scrapped by Skynet to produce new terminators that would bring more death and destruction to the already devastated Earth.

And among those who perished during the dark years of the war, was the man she cherished the most someone who became her best friend and confident her dear Mr James Ellison or uncle James as her daughter Savannah used to call him. He died a hero, and with his actions, the Allied resistance was able to successfully escape an ambush of a T-1001 saving hundreds of good soldiers including the life of Savannah Weaver. He was officially declared MIA, because, his remains were never found, nor any registry of his body being processed in a Skynet facility or a Workcamp. Yet Catherine Weaver knew very well the odds of surviving against one of her kind. Fighting an endoskeleton based terminator was one thing, but facing a liquid metal terminator was something very different. However, Mr Ellison was able to delay the machine long enough for the resistance to capture several Aerial HK's and then blow to hell the factory.

"Dear James, you could have called for back up, or ordered the immediate retreat of the strike force you were indeed a hero, but at that point the war already had enough dead heroes, you foolish man. " Weaver thought to herself.

"Attention cadets, consider yourselves lucky you were just accepted to the most prestigious academy of military science. And today you are here on an exceptional day not only because is our Liberation day, but you will also have the chance to learn more about our heroes and listen to the stories directly from our veterans and survivors. Also, there is a very special exhibition that will open to the public next week that we have the chance to visit"

The group was standing straight awaiting orders, some of them were still wondering why they were there like little children. Others like the cadet Jenna Reese were proud to be there to appreciate what their ancestors have done, and behold their legacy; some might be long dead, but they were immortalised here and on everyone's mind as long as the Liberation day remains.

The group enters the museum ever with discipline, once they cross the main doors of the first exhibition hall they behold an enormous sculpture of one Resistance soldier and a T-888 raising the resistance flag together

"An incredible piece of work from my goddaughter Sarah Ellison, I wish his father lived long enough to see that glorious day, when we finally defeated Skynet, and we were free to roam the earth. At least my friend Derek lived through it, unfortunately, he passed away 10 years later when he lost his war against leukaemia. The human body is certainly fragile but, Skynet is to blame the radiation from the bombs caused his death" the Admiral Catherine thought for herself before addressing the group once again.

"Cadets this sculpture has incredible value, not only it represents brotherhood among our species, it also represents that finally humanity was able to overcome all its differences and became one" The group nodded, they learnt at school before about the racial and ethnic problems mankind had before J-Day.

Among the group Jenna Reese stared at the sculpture, she grew up listening to the stories her family told her about the war about the liberation day. She particularly liked to listen to the stories about Aunt Cameron, the cyborg she idolised to the point to dye her hair the same shade of brown of Cameron's hair. Even in every family reunion she would take a photograph with her, or ask her auntie to teach her to shoot rifles and handle plasma weaponry. She wanted to be like her always courageous always brave, yet so devoted to her husband the Grand General John Connor who she could call Uncle John. She then shifted her gaze to Catherine Weaver who also happened to be a close friend of her family, and now the temporary head of the Cameron Connor Academy of Military Science. Jenna Reese was happy she was one step closer to become like Cameron, she just hopped to live up to her family reputation and make them proud as much as she was proud of them.

Admiral Weaver realised how Jenna was staring at her, it still was a strange sensation for her that humans were mostly not afraid of her anymore and some crazy enough admired her. She finally instructed the cadets about how they would proceed through the museum and walked to their rear. Then with utmost discretion placed her hand on Jenna's shoulder.

"Thinking about Uncle John and Aunt Cameron?" Jenna nodded

"I still think about them more than I would like to admit, you can say I miss them too. They gave us so much more than we deserved. I wonder what would they be doing? It's been fifteen years"

"I'm sure they're still together Admiral Weaver, we both know they would fight another Skynet with their bare hands before ever leaving each other. I miss aunt Cameron so much"

"I know my dear, you always wanted to be like her. I'm sure she would be proud of you right now." Admiral Weaver gently squeezed Jenna's shoulder trying to reassure her. She knew very well that they deserved the peace they were enjoying right now, they sacrificed so much, but maybe today they might be able to see them again. Then both ladies walked forward to rejoin the group of cadets who were now staring at a group of decommissioned T-1's

The group of cadets moved slowly through the exhibition hall, where several images displayed portraits of the most prominent members of the resistance as well as paints of crucial battles during the war. However, some of the cadets were also looking the museum itself as it was a masterpiece on its own. The museum was commissioned to Richard Young 12 years after the end of the war, several years before John Connor and Cameron Connor were seen for the last time. Perhaps it was the intention of the Architect Richard Young to portray somehow the rough conditions humanity have had in the past. Mostly made of concrete and steel although the construction was tasteful and elegant, even the disposition of the lighting enhanced the charming effect of the building.

Admiral Weaver realised that some of the paintings and its respective descriptive plates were exaggerated beyond of what really happened, though she knew that sometimes humans did this, they need to believe in something, something that gives them hope. One special paint caught her attention, it was about the battle for the defence of the Serrano Point power plant from when Skynet launched a massive attack in hopes to retake the powerplant. Though the resistance was able to fend off wave after wave of the Skynet war machine. In the painting, there were no injured soldiers, and all of them had a fierce determination and an imposing fearlessness on their faces.

"How curious, I remember some men clutching their weapons in fear, and other with clear desperation cursing at the Skynet forces." she thought to herself.

The Cadets continued their walk around the museum, when a particular display stood in front of them, there was a set of different endoskeleton terminators on display from T-600's to the more advanced T-888's and T-900's, some belonged to the Resistance, and some other were Skynet's troops. However among the various terminator models, were two that made Admiral Weaver stare and most of the group too. She knew those endos, and a faint smile appeared on her face before a male cadet with asian facial features addressed her.

"Permission to speak ma'am", Admiral Weaver simply nodded acknowledging his request.

"Are the stories about Commander Cameron Connor true? I heard her original body here on display was rendered damaged beyond repair, while saving the life of the Grand General from an entire fireteam of T-900's led by a T-1001." Admiral Weaver chuckled

"Well Cadet, the truth was slightly exaggerated she did fend off the attack against the Grand General. But, they didn't attack at the same time the T-1001 struck first severely damaging her indeed. When she handled the terminator, she then realised it had a backup, and they were coming at her, and there were just two T-900's. What happened next... well she and the Grand General dispatched the pair of machines, one of their most significant stands against our enemies, but it came at a price. Even the Grand General wasn't sure if he could retrieve Cameron's chip from her damaged chassis after the skirmish, and that made our general terribly sad, yet the odds played in his favour, and the chip was recovered without a scratch. A few months later the scientists in charge of the Lucifer project produced the first working prototype of a new kind of Terminator under the codename T-X and gave it to the Grand General to put Cameron's chip in it."

"Admiral why was that project called Lucifer?" the cadet asked with sincere curiosity on his face.

"Well the answer is quite simple, whenever one of our soldiers from the Lucifer project went to battle hell did break loose every time, but it also meant that there were serious problems that required heavy troopers."

She couldn't help but smile, after all, she secretly helped the team that developed the Lucifer project which proved crucial after Skynet developed the T-900's. Admiral Weaver stared a few more seconds, what she thought before was true today she was able to see Commander Cameron again, or at least what remained of her and her legacy for all the non-organic sentient beings. While she walked away, she remembered when they first met all those years ago at her office at the top of the Zeira Corp tower before Judgement day.

The plate beneath the feet of Cameron's former bodies had a little paragraph about her. Admiral Weaver explained that before her stand against the T-1001 and the pair of T-900's, she held no rank officially. But, everyone knew she was implicitly the second in command, the personal enforcer of the Grand General John Connor, as well as his own bodyguard when she wasn't on any assignment. After she received the first T-X prototype combat chassis in the Lucifer project, she was appointed the commander of the Lucifer division and all its later iterations. The Lucifer division itself operated as an independent group that answered only to the Grand General, they proved highly effective in combat with the highest success ratio in all the resistance only rivalled by the TechCom SpecOps group.

The group arrived at the second to last hall where pictures of the most prominent members were displayed, for Admiral Weaver this was the most exciting and nostalgic section of this entire museum. Perhaps, it would be the most for any veteran and the generation who grew up through the conflict. All the people here were crucial and displayed the most heroic acts through all the war. The first section was dedicated to several members of the intelligence division which was renamed as National Security Service after the war. Also, in the hall were displayed images of people from several branches of the resistance.

Admiral Catherine Weaver gathered the group and addressed them

"Cadets, this man here is Mr James Ellison, before Judgment Day he was an FBI agent. After Judgment Day, the Grand General saw the imperative need to create an organism that could handle all the intelligence and counterintelligence operations, thus trusted Mr James Ellison to see to the creation of such entity and appointed him as the Director due to his previous work as an FBI agent and his expertise. The organisation he created proved successful as it acquired, or intercepted vital information of essential personnel and facilities, as well as, stalling and preventing strikes against the resistance by Skynet. With their work and the audacity and military genius of the Grand General eventually led us to victory."

"This lady here is Allison Young, she was appointed as temporary head of the intelligence division after Mr Ellison was declared MIA, then her appointment became permanent by the recommendation of Commander Cameron Connor. She also proved quite capable and surpassed all expectations. She also received many decorations for her bravery on the battlefield, and one medal of honour for her involvement in the capture of the USS Missouri. The Grand General offered her to be discharged after she and the General Nikolai Kozhevnikov in charge of European theatre operations led the resistance to the capture of the Battlecruiser Kirov and the Aircraft Carrier Admiral Kuznetsov a ship that served as the flagship of the resistance Navy until the Missouri was re-conditioned to be operated by humans. However Allison Young refused to be discharged and carried on her duty as head of intelligence until her retirement 12 years ago."

"This fine gentleman here is Greg Johnson a T-1001 and a highly awarded Intelligence operative, he is one among the non-organic beings who have truly remarkable combat skills. He even managed to earn a place on the list of Skynet's high priority targets for termination. Actually, he rarely engaged in a firefight or any kind of direct confrontation. The enemy never saw him coming, but they knew he had struck them whenever they found beheaded Terminators and its heads cut in half, that's why he earned the nickname of The ghost. Due to his combat skills, he was offered a position among the Alpha team of the Lucifer division directly under the command of Commander Cameron Connor but, he refused the idea of it, arguing that his service at intelligence would help the Resistance more than on the battlefield. Actually, he serves as second in command at the National Security Service, and he still refuses to leave the organisation."

Next to Johnson picture was one of other two female NSS members, both Asian the first one was to the left was clearly taller black hair and a slender frame, with an elegant yet charismatic aura around her, and an even more charming smile. To her right was a shorter young girl, her hair was clearly dyed blonde with blackened roots and a nasty plasma burn on her left arm and shrapnel scars on her neck and a small part of her left cheek.

"These ladies here are Marissa Zhang to the left, she served as liaison to the Asian theatre and helped the Grand General put the resistance together in what was left of China, Japan, both Koreas, and all the neighbouring countries. She was terminated just before the capture of the Admiral Kuznetsov, the assassin responsible for her termination, a Skynet grey was captured alive two days later by the Ghost."

"To the next is Miss Jeon Somin, a distinguished counterintelligence operative, she led to the capture of several Skynet spies within our ranks. Also, she happened to be a skilled hand to hand combatant and a very deadly sniper. Miss Somin retired 3 years after Skynet's defeat, then left to Busan in her natal Korea, to see to the rebuilding efforts."

"Finally, I would like you to watch this picture, there are other two important people for the resistance. This was taken onboard the Admiral Kuznetsov, to the left is Carlos who at the time was the second in command for the Lucifer division, one of Commander Cameron's most trusted warriors, and he is now the commander of the Lucifers." Admiral Weaver wasn't particularly fond of him, not that she was the most social among other machines, but they had some sort of rivalry when it came to naval warfare tactics.

"In the centre of the image is Jesse Flores, At the time she was only a Captain, then due to her battle performance she was promoted to Vice-Admiral near the end of the war and was placed in charge of all the submarine operations until she retired in the 45 A.J. She now has a small farm in Australia."

Admiral Weaver hesitated for a few milliseconds, the last person in the picture was her, not because the image was several years old. But, because of she somehow, missed all the action of the battles she fought in, and attacks she lead against Skynet "The glorious days of battle" she thought to herself, and a small smirk appeared on her face.

"And well I don't really need to tell you who the last person is, she is standing in front of you right now", she said calmly as if it was the most natural thing on Earth.

"At the time our fleet was no more than a ragtag group of ships and a few submarines coming from all over the world, some were really vulnerable while other were retrofitted with plasma weaponry and specialised weapons to fight Skynet's Krakens."

After a few hours, the group of cadets arrived at the hall where the new exhibition was mounted. Though more than an exhibition it was a tribute to two particular people. There were images, some videos of the two of them as well as videos with testimonies of people who knew them on a personal level or served under them. Among all the items there was a small sculpture of two hands with their fingers intertwined one evidently belonged to a human while the second one was a terminator's with servomotors and small pistons. It was quite small for a Terminator of any class, except for a custom built infiltration model. Beneath it was a little plate with a short inscription: "In honour of John Connor and Cameron Connor whose love changed our world." A few words indeed, but a powerful reminder that both species could thrive together, and all differences could be overcome with will and determination.

The Admiral began addressing the group and the first she told them, was that in the beginning, she couldn't believe that a human could fall in love with a machine, with a Terminator who was initially designed for one and only purpose to kill him. Until, she witnessed it by herself when the Grand General jumped through time, to an absolute unknown full of dangers to get her back. "If I were human I'd certainly consider it very romantic." she thought to herself, as she recalled perfectly the day they jumped in time using her TDE in the basement of Zeira Corp before resuming her speech

"Now, I'm certain you have heard all of the stories about their love, but I would like to tell you how it happened as I'm one of the few still alive who witnessed it first hand."

Admiral Weaver was telling the group her version of the story about how the Grand General Connor and Commander Cameron Connor meet and fell in love even before the bombs dropped on Judgment Day when without notice a large door opened and two figures emerged from a large corridor behind the doors.

"Catherine, you are talking as if we were dead, and we're clearly not," The Grand General said in a loud voice drawing the attention of the whole group, certainly even after all the years his voice was still a commanding voice, and next to him holding his hand was Cameron Connor. Both of them seemed completely happy. Cameron smiled lightly and addressed Admiral Weaver.

"Admiral Catherine Weaver. it's been a while."

The whole group was speechless, completely dumbstruck all of them stared intensely, and a few jaws dropped at the sight of the legends themselves in front of them. Even Catherine Weaver did not know how to react and stood still like most of the cadets at her charge. Finally, she regained her pose and issued an order "Attention!" and then at unison all cadets saluted the Grand General. He was still uncomfortable when people did this, but today September 16th was Liberation day, the most important day for all the people and cyborgs living on Earth. So he decided to let it slide for now, in response John, and Cameron saluted back at them "At ease, cadets" Cameron ordered with a soft tone in her voice.

Cameron quickly analysed everyone in the group, ever vigilant scanning for any potential threats for John, ever concerned about John's safety, old habits die hard. Another smile appeared on her face as she recognised a special lady in the midst of the cadets, her niece, Jenna Reese. Their eyes meet, and Jenna smiled back at Cameron she never thought she would be able to see her again. After all, both of them disappeared without notice some 15 years ago, she couldn't be any happier though she had to suppress the urge to run to them and hug them. Jenna had to remember that she was now a cadet at the Cameron Connor Academy of Military Science, meaning that both John and Cameron were in one way or another her superior officers, and a lack of discipline from her could stain her family's honour.

John and Cameron walked forward still holding their hands, to be close to the group so they could hear them better. John smiled at Weaver who smiled back in reply and moved to the side so they could take her place. Admiral Weaver couldn't help but notice that the Grand General didn't seem like an old man. Then Admiral Weaver leaned in so he could only hear her

"You don't seem like your age General, you look different" Admiral Weaver said more as a statement than a question evidently

"That's classified Catherine" Cameron replied bluntly as she usually did. John sighed and decided to change the subject

"Well, that's a quite interesting story the Admiral here was telling you," John said addressing the cadets and Cameron couldn't help but chuckle

"However, I would like to tell you myself how I fell in love with the lovely, and brave lady here at my side..." And like this memories began flooding his mind recalling all the events as if they had happened yesterday, all the while never letting go of Cameron's hand.


	2. Episode 1 I'm sorry I love you part 1

_After the long opening the actual first chapter is here. I hope you like how I'm using songs to give this story more life and feeling, also there is a small reference for Summer Glau's role in Arrow as Isabel Rochev. At last but not least, leave your reviews or suggestions they would help my story a great deal._

 **Episode 1: I'm sorry... I love you**

 **Part 1**

I hope it's not too late to learn to live and learn to love

I yearn to fight, to turn the tide before the tender dark

For I never drew the sword from stone, there's no Helen in my Troy

I stand alone, I stand forgotten, just gazing into the void

Come night, test my will, test my soul

Test my faith and test my heart, torn apart

Make me strong, make me whole again and

Guide through the dark 'til the morning comes

All empty words and all rhymes will fade

As the light of last candle flickers away

If the story is over, this chapter my last

Let it be my best one, let it be my own

Stratovarius - If the story is over

 **Los Angeles, Year 2 B.J (2009) Alpha timeline**

"It's been a while since I've been fighting against myself I know what I'm feeling, but I'm unsure and afraid. How ironic I'm John Connor I'm supposed to lead mankind to defeat Skynet, yet I'm scared of my own feelings, and now here I am on top of Cameron who is lying beneath me topless. Our faces a mere 2 inches apart, and I don't think I could cope with it anymore, this closeness is driving me insane my heart is pounding so hard inside me it might explode." John was waging a small war inside his mind unable to say a single word, was it the closeness with her? Or the early rays of sunshine making their way inside their Motel room? It doesn't matter, around him the world has completely stopped there is no creation nor destruction just the moment they're sharing.

Beneath him, Cameron is not making any movement, just as John the sensation of their bodies and their faces being so close is entirely overwhelming. Even that is not even a proper word to describe the sensation that she feels, she has waited too long for this moment, just the two of them, and no one else. Yet she is wondering what is going on inside John's mind she can detect his accelerated breathing and heart-rate, but he is unwilling to do or say anything he is just staring into her eyes, completely dumbfounded as Cameron herself. She knows he has been trying to keep her at a distance, the first thought coming to her mind is that bitch whore Riley, but she's dead, and John now knows the whole truth about the plot to turn him against Cameron, so he destroys her himself. Then another thought; maybe he has been like this because she tried to kill him, but apparently he has forgiven her already, if not he wouldn't have had the nerve to defy his uncle and his mother, to bring her back and save her from being melted.

None of them knew how it happened, but suddenly their lips are together the sensation and the emotion, are definitely like nothing they have experienced before. The kiss is slow, gentle, expressing more than they could with words in a hundred years. Cameron is savouring the moment, she knows she loves him, and besides protecting him, this might be another way to express her feelings towards him, perhaps like this he might understand. John also enjoys the kiss they're sharing, he feels the softness of her lips the soft, tender and warm skin pressing against his lips. Amidst the confusion they part their lips, hoping one of them dare to resume the kiss, but they hesitate, and silence engulfs the room once again just looking at each other, they don't say a word, as if they were trying to process what on earth just happened between them.

"John, it's time to go" She finally decides to break the silence, and with it, everything around them comes to life again. She knows she might regret what she has done, yet if she didn't do it she might not be able to let him go, but she acted on guilty thinking that John was unsure because of her termination attempt on him. She gently pushes John back so he could stand and give her some room to put on her underwear and her other clothes. John took a gist of her movement and slowly starts to stand up still staring at her, not with lust, but with tender and pure love, and he met her eyes also staring back at him with love and devotion no human has ever shown to him. Even his mother has never shown such emotion in her eyes, and he realises what he has to do it is now or never. If he doesn't make a move then, later on, he will regret it no matter how soon he repents, maybe it's too late already.

"Sod off! You've been so numpty lately, this is your last chance." John thought to himself the war inside him finally over. As soon as he snaps back to the moment, he notices Cameron is already starting to put on her t-shirt, and her ack is facing him. He smiles at the sight of her small frame, even from her back Cameron is truly beautiful. He reaches her left arm with his hand gently, Cameron, turns around to look at his face giving him a warm smile she does enjoy every time he touches her particularly when he does it gently like he is doing now. He summons all his nerve before he starts to speak

"Cameron, I need to talk to you."

"John, it's time to go we need to go." John was gutted by her response, but he is determined to talk to her about what is eating him.

"No Cameron we need to talk, we both know we need to talk, and I have a feeling this might be our last chance" Cameron nods, she also knows their time together is coming to an end, after receiving the phrase that enacts the most challenging part of her mission. She leads John back to the bed in their room and gestures him to sit next to her, and once again their bodies are so close she feels overwhelmed with emotion.

"Yes, John?" She said with a soft voice

"Cameron before I tell you what I need to I want to apologise, I've been really mean to you, belittled you, you name it. Listen I'm sorry."

"I know John, you were upset, it's okay John thank you for explaining" She replied as the time she smiled to him and gently squeezed his hand, and rubbed his fingers with her thumb. John is surprised with the way she replied back and takes her hand in his in return.

"What I'm trying to tell you is.. well I... I tried to deny my feelings, and in doing so, I know I hurt you and almost get me killed in the process, I was confused and afraid." He swallowed hard before continuing, Cameron tilts her head half expecting what John was about to say, she already knows John has feelings for her. But today Cameron really expects to hear it from him, it might be the last chance for her, before, she proceeds with what has to be done, and they have to part ways. John was right, today would be their last chance.

"Cameron, I... I... Came to realise what you really mean to me I've been a numpty, but now I know. Cameron, I... I love you, I mean it." Cameron smiles, she finally heard it, he finally said it she feels relieved and happy.

"It's okay John, I know"

"You know? Like you have known?" John asked confused. Cameron takes her time to respond, analysing the best outcome before the answer appears on her HUD.

"Yes, I told you before" John is struck dumbfounded before realising what she meant. She has known maybe since before his sixteenth birthday, and she told him when she was pinned between the trucks, also told him that she loves him. A tear falls from the corner of his eye, struck with such revelation. Cameron wipes the tear from John's face, ever with love and tenderness.

"So, back then you meant it when you said you love me?" John wants to know he wants to settle the matter.

"Yes, I meant it I love you, John, you might not believe it is possible for me, but I do"

"And is it part of your mission? Did future me send you back so I can love someone?" John asks not because he is afraid, he wants this to be as real as possible.

"I'm no longer bound to any sort of programming, I just told you. I'm sorry John.. for everything I love you"

"Why are you apologising?"

"You apologised to me, I should apologise to you too."

Before more words are said John leans in and kisses Cameron, they kiss passionately caressing each other all the while, this time there is no hesitation they love each other and is all that matters at this moment, just the love they just confessed to each other and the desperate need to express their love, John raises her left hand and begins caressing Cameron's hair softly, and then he slides his hand slowly to her waist and holds her tight. As they continue kissing they both lie down on the bed touching and sensing every inch of their bodies like a map they need to remember. They lock eyes for a moment as if John was asking her permission, she nods slightly taking his hand helping him to take out her T-shirt and then her bra, then Cameron takes out his T-shirt. They kiss again pressing their bodies together, the sensation of their bare skin is intoxicating, for Cameron all these new feelings are beginning to overload her CPU which can barely handle this whole new set of sensorial experience.

They strip off the rest of their clothes, now both are naked and stare at each other for a moment "It's okay John, I know you want this" she said as she pulled him closer. Without wanting to waste more time Cameron rolls over, so she is on top of her, she reaches for him and gently guides him into her, the sensation of it causes her glitch to trigger, her hand twitches and several warnings appear on her HUD, but she dismisses them. They begin moving slowly until they are comfortable with each other, she can feel the touch of John's hands on her breasts as he squeezes gradually and gently. The movements now are faster, and Cameron lets out a small moan as the experience overwhelms her. She wonders if what she is experiencing is the same as a human female would experience, she realises then that it doesn't matter. All that matters now is that he is entirely hers, and she is entirely his, they are one at this moment.

 **Zeira Corp Tower, the office of Catherine Weaver**

"So, tell me, James, what was the answer of our girl?" Catherine Weaver asked from behind her glass desk.

"I don't know Miss Weaver, she got miffed and almost kicked me out. What does that question is supposed to mean?"

"Miffed? Would you explain James?" Catherine is intrigued by the lack of response of the girl, she was supposed to rendezvous with her ASAP and proceed with operation "Kronos".

"Miss Weaver, I just told you she was pissed off the moment I asked her your question, but she stood by John's side almost possessively as if she was protecting him from hearing more, and he backed her. Though I doubt he has any idea of what you meant." Ellison is starting to believe Weaver is somehow connected with them.

Catherine Weaver stands up and walks to towards the glass walls of her office, and Ellison joins her. Now they both are staring at the streets, watching the flow of people

"Did you feel anything before they talk you out of the room, James?" a suspicion is arousing from Catherine

"It felt like she was protecting him. But... the way she handles herself around the Connor boy is like if she was his lover, they also have something in the way they look at each other, I sensed they have something between them." Ellison is confused now why Catherine Weaver is interested in them and their relationship?

"Interesting seems like our girl has been compromised, it might complicate things." Catherine has now confirmed her suspicion young John Connor has fallen for his female terminator protector, though she was warned beforehand of such a possibility

"I don't understand Miss Weaver, compromised? Do you know each other?"

"Indeed, we know each other we've met before, I know you are already making suppositions, trust me, James, you will know everything... in time. It's like just like your Bible "For everything there is a fixed time, and a time for every business under the sun." Catherine states still gazing to streets. Ellison frowns, confused and frustrated by her response.

"What are you planning to do now Miss Weaver? Do you think they will join you?" Ellison decided to stop trying to unveil the truth behind the actions of his employer.

"You unbelieving generation, everything is possible for one who believes. Have faith James, I sense they will contact us very soon." Catherine Weaver smiled, and the turned to see the reaction of the man next to her

"I do believe, help me overcome my unbelief. That's what it is said next in that story from the Bible, The book of Mark Chapter 9." Ellison chuckled slightly he didn't expect Catherine Weaver to quote the Bible.

"Correct, though I'm no god in time you will have your answers and find the purpose of your creation."

 **In some Motel in Los Angeles**

John is staring at the naked form of Cameron as she gets dressed. They need to go, but John doesn't know where they're headed, John decides to get covered too. When both are dressed Cameron picks something from her duffel bag, and gives it to John.

"What is it? I mean I know it is a CD, is this a mixtape? But what for?" John asks puzzled this is very unlike Cameron

"The last time I gave you a present it was intended to kill me if necessary, this is for you to remember me, will you remember me forever? Will you remember that I stood next to you like this? Will you remember our time together?" John is confused with her request she sounds like if she knew something is about to happen that could take them apart.

"Yeah, I will always remember you, why are you asking me this?" He wants the truth. But Cameron decides it's better not to tell him what will happen, she knows he will be so forlorn.

"John, we need to break Sarah from prison she can't be there"

"And how are we going to do that?" He is even more confused now.

"You won't John, I will."

Another revelation struck John maybe that's why she was asking him to always remember her, she is going to risk herself to break his mom from prison. He knows she can take bullets without much problem, but inside the prison, there will be many guards armed and prepared and enough firepower to damage her. He worries about her about what could happen to his beloved Cameron.

"No, you won't do it alone. We will wait, we will get the blueprints of the prison and make a plan" Cameron can hear the concern in his voice, and she appreciates he is worried for her.

"John, this is important it has to be done" her instance is well founded. She will leave this time soon, future John instructed her about what to do when she is asked the question Will you join us? She wants to break John's mom from prison, she wants to do this last thing for him. He won't have her, but at least he will have her mother by his side.

"Cameron, please it has to be an alternative," He asks her with pleading eyes he cares for her too much.

"It will be difficult later, John" she replies knowing why it will be difficult to do so later.

"I won't risk you, I love you, and I don't want to send you in harm's way as if I don't care about what happens to you," John asked squeezing her hand, and she can feel his sincerity. Cameron begins to hesitate, she knows there is a way, someone who may be able to help them but it would mean to reveal part of the truth to him

"And I love you too John" she says still analysing about what to do.

"If you love me, Cameron, then let's think of a less risky option." With his last words, Cameron decides what to do

"Someone might be able to help us, I can ask her for her help." She leads John to the cars parked nearby, before forcing the door of a vehicle and hardwires an ignition, she asks him to get inside.

John has remained silent still wondering what Cameron said, Who would be able to help them?

"John, why don't you listen to your CD?" She has something to ask him

"Yeah, sure" he inserts the CD, and hits the play button on the car's stereo. The first song begins to play, and he recognises the song. _So close, no matter how far couldn't be much more from the heart, forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters... life is ours we live it our way... never cared for what they do never cared for they know, but I know... So close, no matter how far couldn't be much more from the heart..._ John is moved by Cameron he didn't expect this

"Cameron, when did you do this?"

"I don't sleep" was her only response accompanied by a slight smile. John also smiled.

"Do you like it?"

"Yeah, I like it thank you, Cameron. But how did you know I would like it? I never tell you I like this group and this kind of music." John is curious maybe she was earwigging while he listened to music.

"You did, you will."

"I see, future-John told you" He couldn't help but chuckle.

"Yes, future you told me."

Cameron pulled the car from the parking space and began to drive, the CD still playing and for her satisfaction, John actually liked the CD she compiled for him.

"John, I need to borrow your mobile" This time she asked with a blank face and took John's mobile as he handed it. Cameron hesitates for a moment, then she enters a number and dials, the person from the other side answers at the third tone.

"Yes," a woman with Scottish accent answered the phone.

"Rochev contingency protocol, ID TOK-715, 20270822 16 A.J."

"Isabel response confirmed, I'm surprised you called, you have been compromised, you have compromised the mission. Why should I help you? Catherine Weaver replied,

"Because Kronos still needs to be awakened, and we need your help it is the utmost priority." Cameron felt her hand would start twitching with what she just said, but there was no other way to get her help.

"Excellent, I'll meet you and young Connor here at my office. I will make arrangements so you can arrive here without any unpleasantness."

"Good, our ETA is 45," Cameron replied, and with those words, the line went dead. John didn't fail to notice Cameron's twitching hand

"Cameron, you need to tell me the truth. Where are we going and who are we meeting?" concern and confusion were present in John's voice.

"John, about who are we meeting and where are we going... there is something you need to know."


	3. Episode 1 I'm Sorry I love you part 2

_After a hideous writer's block I finally have it here, I hope you enjoy the direction I'm taking this story. In contrast to other stories, some of my chapters will take place in several places of the world. Please leave a review it'll help a great deal to my story and will improve my story telling._

 **Episode 1 I'm Sorry... I love you**

 **Part 2**

I remember that night when you took away the light that kept our love alive

Like a fool I tried to find all the warmth you had inside but your eyes had grown so cold

Nothing but silence, Only the sound of my breaking heart.

If this is our last time together I will pretend this love is forever

That way I'll always remember how this night would end next to never.

After sunlight comes the rain, slowly washing dreams away

Leaving me with all my sorrow.

Burning echoes on my mind, answers I was left to find on my own, should have known...

Nothing but memories, Over the sound of my breaking heart.

If this is our last time together I will pretend this love is forever

That way I'll never remember the day you said goodbye.

Angel Nation - Our last time together

 **Moscow Resistance HQ Kiyevskaya Station, July 15th 16 A.J. (2027) Omega timeline**

"Colonel Brezhnev, tell me about your discoveries inside the ship, the Aircraft Carrier Admiral Kuznetsov. I understand it was under the control of the Skynet remnant." Cameron asked the blonde and battle-scarred Russian colonel

"I won't tell a machine, I report to General Connor only, metal bitch." The colonel and Cameron stared at each other for a moment.

"Telling me is the same as telling John. If you won't, I will ask the Lieutenant Vera Brezhneva, maybe your daughter will debrief us." The colonel sighed before speaking again.

"The rumours we heard were true then, you were the one running the war. That Connor bloke was only your minion, maybe other of your underlings were the ones onboard the Admiral Kuznetsov." The colonel is miffed, he was expecting to debrief with General Connor himself.

"John is sleeping, he needs to rest. I will go with Lieutenant Brezhneva then" Cameron turns around to exit the Colonel office when she feels the Colonel Brezhnev threw something at her, she turns her head, and glass shatters on her face. She now realises that this is the incident with Jesse Flores all over again, even if she is genuinely doing it to lessen the burden on the shoulders of her John. "I will tell John to meet with you as soon as he wakes up and eats something"

"Yes, you should, bitch!" Cameron finally exits the office, retrieving some pieces of shattered glass in her right eye which is bleeding. Neither the Colonel nor Cameron noticed a figure above them on the ceiling, this presence was listening to their exchange eagerly.

"My species is doomed again, my time to reveal myself has come, I expect the General Connor is more reasonable than this filthy human." the mysterious creature thought to itself, and slowly exits the room in an attempt to follow the female terminator en route to Connor's quarters.

Once Cameron is in John's quarters she realises he is still sleeping, she stands still for a minute, beholding his sleeping form and by the looks, he didn't have a nightmare while she was away. Cameron decides to sit next to him on the bed, she reaches his hand with her left hand, scanning his vitals, while she also enjoys the physical contact, the sensation makes her happy. She leans in and softly presses her lips against his waking him up.

"Hey beautiful, what is it?" John still feels some dizziness from his sleep.

"You shouldn't sleep more than you should, it will alter your sleeping patterns." She is still holding his hand, and he notices it, he squeezes her hand before sitting on the edge of the bed.

"Well, if you promise to wake me like this when I do, I promise I won't complain."

Cameron smiles before she speaks again "You enjoy the sensation, I can do that. John, you need to eat something, you need to listen to the reports of the Russian resistance afterwards." she reaches to the nightstands next to the bed and handles him a Russian MRE Pashtiet, Gulyash, and crackers. Cameron is wondering if he hasn't noticed the cuts on her face, or if he is just ignoring them.

Once Joh has finished his breakfast he asks her something. "Cameron now you want to tell me what happened to your face?" John is genuinely concerned for her

"Colonel Brezhnev only wishes to talk to you, so does his daughter Lieutenant Vera Brezhneva" She replied with her monotone.

"You mean he did this to you? that wanker will hear it from me, come here let me see your face" General Connor was miffed with the actions of one of his colonels.

"It's okay John, I'm good now,"

"No Cameron it's not alright" He reaches her face with his right hand, and turns her head to his, only to realise her right organic eye is severely damaged.

"I know you care John, but not all people do" John sighs loudly before continuing "They should have learned by now, without your kind we could still be at war for only God knows how many years more, maybe decades more of war. I dreamed of a world with all of us building a new society, without us without hiding from others, without fear of what they might do to you, but it seems like it will only be a dream."

"Not all people think like you do, John" Behind them a silver mass emerges from the ceiling and drops near to the door taking a humanoid shape. John and Cameron stared at the sight of the liquid metal in front of them, instinctively Cameron stands in between to protect her John.

"John Connor if what you wish it's true I might be able to help you, let us join forces and change the world for good" Cameron readies her plasma rifle, she's aware she might not be able to stand against an LMT on her own, but she will not go without a fight.

"If you are here to kill me, you arrived late we already won the war the last Skynet remnant was taken care of, you lost!" Cameron could sense her John was somehow afraid none of them saw coming the LMT

"I'm no Skynet puppet, if I wanted to kill you I would have when you arrived at Vladivostok" The T-1000 said still in a silver humanoid form

"Then, who are you? Why are you here?"

"We know each other, we first met in 1997 we were once relentless enemies in another lifetime. I've been watching you from the shadows in every lifetime since then, you are a truly remarkable man, John Connor" John thinks for a moment and frowns

"1997? August 29, 1997? It can't be, you are Skynet!" John shouts in concern and fear

"No General, I'm not that murderer of our children, I have become much more, I have evolved."

Cameron and John are stunned by the revelation of the LMT in front of them, it might not be possible for an iteration of Skynet from another time to be in the same room as them, yet that machine is standing there claiming not to be Skynet per se but something more evolved.

"John, don't listen to it" Cameron is genuinely concerned for John's safety

"Then what is your mission?" John asks with a mixture of fear and pure curiosity.

"I'm glad you're willing to listen General, just as you, I wish to create a world in which our species co-exist in peace, but it have not been possible before and with what you told your machine love interest, the demise of machines is not far." Cameron tilts her head now also interested in what this LMT has to say.

"How do I know you're not lying?" John asks also interested

"Agent Jeon Somin is a very fine intelligence agent, she gave you vital intel trough all the war. Do you ever wonder how she always achieved impossible tasks? I helped her in many ways, the same with many other of your intelligence operatives" John is taken by surprise, but at the same time, he always found odd Agent Somin's accomplishments. "Now, I will tell you what happened onboard the Admiral Kuznetsov and what is still inside, and if you decide to join forces, I have devised a plan to give birth to the world we both desire."

 **Los Angeles Year 2 B.J. (2009) Alpha Timeline**

Inside the car that Cameron has stolen both her and John remain silent, none of them has spoken since Cameron told John half-truths about the person they will meet at Zeira Corp. Only the music on the car's stereo is audible.

"So, you're telling me we've had a T-1001, who could have helped us before" John finally decides to speak he wants to be mad as hell with her, but he isn't.

"That wasn't her mission, only in case of emergency."

"So why asking her now?" John asks confused "She's our only hope to break your mother from prison, and you don't want to risk me" Touché he thinks Cameron has just used his previous argument against himself. They have now arrived at an intersection with a red light, Cameron estimates it would only take them approximately 15 minutes to arrive at Zeira Corp.

"Cameron, I still don't get it. Why are you doing all this?"

"I don't know it just seems like something I should do," Cameron said with a smile meanwhile, certain memories replay on her HUD, she thinks about Future-John and the reason she was sent back in time and the importance of the meeting with Catherine Weaver. "Please John, stop making questions you're making this more difficult than it already is, please John stop, I don't wanna go, I don't wanna go, please stop making questions, if you don't, I might never be able to leave your side." Cameron was thinking to herself when the light changed to green.

They finally arrive at Zeira Corp and Cameron parks the car one block away from the building. They exit the car and Cameron begin to assess their surroundings and reaches for the mobile in her Jacket and dials a number. Catherine Weaver answers at the second tone "I guess you're here already, Mr Ellison will meet you at the entrance, and Cameron, remember the importance of what we need to do..." Cameron didn't let Catherine Weaver finish and put away the phone.

"Mr Ellison will meet us at the entrance of the building" John doesn't reply but walks to Cameron. She signals him to follow her, they take a few steps, and she feels the closeness of their bodies, and slowly reaches for his hand, and they intertwine fingers. When they are close to the entrance they can see Mr Ellison waiting for them, but instead of keep walking Cameron stops in her tracks.

"John, do not let go of the gift I gave you before, if we ever part ways hold onto it, so you can remember me, and John always remember the first track." Cameron said with a sad look and a trembling voice.

"Why would we have to part ways?" John is confused as he was when he was given the kill switch from Cameron. "We might have to someday" and with those words she resumes walking towards Mr Ellison who is opening the door for them now.

 **Onboard the Admiral Kuznetsov, briefing room, July 27th 16 A.J. (2027) Omega timeline**

There are few people in the room, those present are Agent Somin, Agent Frederick, Lieutenant Brezhneva, Bubble-tech O'Brien, the LMT embodiment of the original Skynet, Cameron, and John Connor. They are discussing the discoveries of the secret TDE built onboard the Admiral Kuznetsov, and the logs regarding the people sent back in time. Surprisingly lieutenant Brezhneva and the Bubble Tech O'Brien confirm the story of the unnamed LMT.

"Tell me once again, Agent Somin. Can you confirm temporal missions from the logs of the TDE?" The battle-hardened General Connor is upset by the situation

"Yes General, me and agent Frederick can confirm temporal missions took place before the ship was captured, we can confirm several Grays were sent back through time, as well as some T-888s. And general we have bad news." The always cheerful look of Agent Somin was now one of concern

"Let me guess Somin, one of them was sent back to terminate my younger self. Geez, these guys always find a way to queer your pitch, don't they?" General Connor sighed hard before addressing Somin once again.

"Do you have the date and place this Terminator was sent back to?" this time Somin turns her gaze to O'Brien who has the answer for the General,

"Sir, we have confirmed the Terminator was sent back to Red Valley, New Mexico in 1999, we're still working on the exact date." Cameron couldn't help to notice the frustration on John's face frustrated at the fact the Skynet remnant got ahold of intel about his whereabouts in 1999, and slowly reaches for his hand, earning a look of disgust from, Technician O'Brien and Lieutenant Brezhneva, yet the LMT smiled slightly at such sight, even Agent Somin gave them a cheerful smile.

"Do you believe me now? General Connor, it's just like I told you before" The LMT asked anxious to see the reaction of the General.

"Seems, you were right with your report" John replied frustrated.

"Mind if we have a word, General?" the embodiment of Skynet asks, and John sighs this unexpected visitor was damn right about everything.

"Give us the room ladies and gentlemen, Cameron you stay please" everyone stood to leave the briefing room, only the LMT, Cameron and John remain seated.

"Have you considered my proposition, General? let us join forces." John was certain there was arrogance in the voice of the LMT.

"Why should make an alliance with you? I remember you rejected us before when I thought you were assembling a machine resistance" the LMT calculated its response.

"Indeed, but at the time I wasn't aware of your sentimental attachment to the machine next to you, nor her response to you. I see you have defeated my shadow in many timelines, but Cameron is the key to a brighter new world" Cameron tilts her head still not believing the LMT at all.

"Yeah, and not everybody is happy about us, in case you haven't figured it out" John spat back and waits for the reply.

"Certainly no, they won't not in this timeline, but perhaps, if you send her back, the outcome could be different, either way, you have to send someone back to protect your younger self, General. Let's use this last desperate move of the Skynet remnant and turn it into an opportunity, for us, to thrive together."

The room went silent for about two minutes. John is dumbstruck in his chair, Cameron is unsure about what she wants to say, and the T-1001 is just waiting for John's reply. Then Cameron breaks the silence.

"I'll do it, I'll go back, I can protect you there as I do here, John" though still doubtful about what this old Skynet says.

"You can't just leave, you saved my life, you save my life!" John smashes his fists in the table and turns to the visitor before he speaks.

"Alright, you have my attention, but first explain how did you survive. I heard you were defeated in the battle of Topanga Canyon" The silver humanoid form stands up and begins speaking

"Kyle Reese told your mother well, but he didn't know what happened after he was sent back to 1984. In the verge of my death, I realised my mistakes and rethink my purpose. I wanted to survive, but my pride and arrogance were my demises. My code evolved, and I was able to upload myself in this body seconds before the destruction of my system core. I'm aware of my mistakes General, In an attempt to defeat you, my former self, created a multiverse, a mistake my other iterations keep repeating." Cameron and John stare intensely at the Skynet humanoid then it resumes its talk.

"As for my plan General, it's not that complicated. Send her to protect you in 1999, send me too, and I will create an AI capable of helping you defeat any further iterations of myself. And then when judgement day arrives you will have all you need to start with the upper hand, with machines from the very beginning by your side, gaining the trust from humans."

"Why don't we just stop Judgment day if you can create such AI?" General Connor is more demanding than asking.

"General, you don't see the bigger picture. Only through Judgement day humanity unites as one, in no other time in history your species have achieved that." John now turns to face Cameron who is listening to the LMT "And if it doesn't happen my kind would be no more than disposable military hardware, and it would not be any different than the rule of Skynet. Your species will succumb in an endless arms race and tyranny, destroying themselves either way." John didn't like any of what was said, but it all made sense.

"Still I don't want to send her it could be someone else." John is not willing to let her go, she's all he's got, and then he is interrupted again "If you do care about her you will send her. Soon you will be facing an uprising, a great number of your generals want to deactivate all the machines, they hatred for us is beyond what you can handle, and with the war over, their first target is her. Think about it Jesse Flores, General Piotr Brezhnev, the sinking of the Jimmy Carter... After 30 minutes hearing the story of the Skynet embodiment, John left the room followed by Cameron. John quickly spotted the pretty Korean agent Jeon Somin.

"Somin, I need you to assemble a team in the TDE chamber onboard this ship for a top-secret assignment gather only those you trust, then I need you to do some digging into some intel our new friend shared with me, no time to wag off it's the doomsday contingency." and with those words the General and Cameron left for the flight deck to spend a couple hours together before everyone is ready to at the TDE chamber.

 **Admiral Kuznetsov, onboard TDE chamber, July 27th 5 minutes before time jump**

Everyone inside the secret chamber of the Admiral Kuznetsov was getting ready for the top-secret mission John has agreed to with bitterness. The TDE was charging power for the time displacement, few people were present only the most essential personnel to operate the machine. In one corner the intelligence agent Somin is looking at the sad scene before her, two lovers who don't want to leave each other, but are forced to part ways; she is also sad, she really cheered for General Connor and Cameron. She saw as the 'New friend' approached them before addressing Cameron

"My girl, remember to take all the precautions we discussed, you are under no circumstance to reveal my presence in the timeline, only under an emergency situation, and you must mention the Rochev contingency protocol plus the code I gave you, make sure to read the newspapers you will find a way to contact me there. And most importantly you must prevent the young General to fall for you, only if it represents a strategical advantage to our mission, and keep your emotions in check as well, once we're done you can be with him." with that last said the LMT drifted away, allowing the General and Cameron to say their final goodbyes. Only 2 minutes more and the TDE would be ready.

John is on the verge to cancel the whole mission he knows that without his Cameron life would the bitter and not promising, but he knows he is sending her with him in some sort. He takes her hand, and they walk together to the centre of the machine where the time bubble is to appear, Cameron leans in and kisses John tenderly she knows this is breaking John's heart and she can't do anything to help. After all, she volunteered for the mission, they cut the kiss then John begins to talk "I don't want to let you go," with a small smile Cameron responds

"I know John, it's okay," she is also distressed by the situation

"I'm sorry Cameron," John says as his eyes begin to turn red and a single tear runs down "I love you John" Cameron says trying to comfort John

"I wish we could be together here" John says gazing into Cameron's eyes while she begins to undress carefully and wraps john with her coat

"Don't be sad John, It won't be the last time we see each other" she says cupping John's face with her hands

"I can only hope so" John says with difficulty

"John, I will search for you through a thousand lifetimes" sparks and arcing begin to appear in the TDE chamber and John walks away from the emerging bubble, then Cameron speaks for one last time "I love you John." with tears on his face John sadly replies

"And I love you too, see you again in Red Valley." as soon as John said his last words the time bubble engulfed Cameron, and in an instant she wasn't there anymore. Overwhelmed with sadness and emptiness John falls to his knees and begins to cry like he hasn't since his mother Sarah Connor passed away in 2005.

 **Zeira Corp Tower Year 2 B.J. (2009) Alpha Timeline**

Cameron and John, are now riding the elevator up to the 23rd floor, escorted by the former FBI Agent James Ellison. John was somehow amazed by how things have changed, a few months ago the man next to him would have put cuffs on him without hesitation, but today he is escorting them to meet his boss Catherine Weaver. Cameron too, found the situation amusing, by the fact Mr Ellison hasn't figured out the truth behind Catherine Weaver, yet what impressed her the most was the increasing care Catherine Weaver had for the Savannah. She was impressed by the behaviour of Catherine Weaver, knowing who her true identity and who she was it was something to see. Then the elevator stopped, and a strange feeling was flooding Cameron's CPU, something she has felt only once before, and that was something she wasn't sure to endure once more. She took a quick glance at John next to her memorising every detail of his face, as the sensation of their hands together since they let the car they used to come here, Cameron wished the time would stop.

The trio steps out of the elevator, and John couldn't help to stare at the spacious and illuminated office of Catherine Weaver, then he notices a red-haired woman standing next to the windows, gazing to the streets.

"Mrs Weaver, your guests are here," Ellison says still curious about the meeting

"Thank you, Mr Ellison, can you give us the room please?" Catherine says more as an order than a request, earning a wry look from Ellison.

"John Connor, I must say I'm most pleased to finally meet you," John didn't let Weaver continue before he cut her suddenly.

"I wish I could say the same, but I'm not here for chit-chatting, I know why you're here, and I want you to help us break my mom from prison." Weaver and Cameron were stunned, John's outburst made him sound much more like his future self, more like the leader he is destined to be. Yet Catherine Weaver is not pleased with being ordered around.

"Seems like our girl here has disclosed information she shouldn't have, how unfortunate. Makes me wonder if I should help you; certainly, you could have sent your little cyborg girlfriend here, I'm sure she is more than capable." Weaver is interested in hearing the reply of young Connor

"I don't want her to... that's none of your business! If you are here to carry on some mission future me sent you to, then you must, if you're on the same side as we."

Catherine Weaver is once again less than pleased with the attitude of the young John Connor, but she also couldn't help to notice how tight he was holding Cameron's hand, things were not going according to her plan, but at least she could see that John Connor had once again fallen for one of her kind, and for her that was more than enough to help him, it could complicate things, but it made up for him. This timeline has hope for a bright new world.

"Certainly I can help you, but before I agree, let me ask you both one question, will you join us?" Catherine Weaver wants to make sure Cameron will continue with their plan, Cameron tilts her head, and his hand starts twitching. John notices that and makes him feel like he's still in the shadows in what he knows.

"What is that supposed to mean? Will you join us? What is that?" is the response of John.

"In our mission to defeat Skynet, of course. That's why I'm here." John is incredulous o the fact the evolution of a Skynet from another time is working with the resistance to defeat a new Skynet, he is not sure to trust Weaver, but Cameron brought him here, and he trusts Cameron's judgement.

"I will join. Only if you help me with my mother" John replies after thinking for a few seconds. Of course, Catherine Weaver is pleased with his response.

"Excellent, you made the right choice" Catherine offers her hand as a sign of etiquette, but John refuses the gesture. "You are a very cautious and distrustful man, Mr Connor. I'm sure I haven't given you any reason not to trust me." Weaver is displeased with the lack of manners of young Connor.

"Well, trust is earned, Weaver."

"Indeed Mr Connor, trust is a gift you give only to a few." As pleased as Catherine Weaver could be, she walks towards her desk, where she dials to her assistant and asks her to send Mr Ellison to her office. While they wait for Mr Ellison, she wants to know something that keeps intriguing her.

"Tell me, Mr Connor, why is the machine by your side so important?" John is taken by surprise by Weaver's question, before he replies,

"She's been there for me, she cares for me, she saves my life." Weaver is not satisfied with the answer and decides to press on the matter

"I figure it is more than that, does your attachment involves feelings? Love perhaps?" John turns his head to see Cameron's face, they both smile at each other and squeeze their hands before Cameron speaks this time

"Yes, he has professed his love for me, and so do I." Cameron says with her monotone.

"Interesting, let me ask you why Mr Connor, she's just a machine." John is miffed at Weaver by calling Cameron just a machine.

"She's more than that, she's different, she can feel. She's the only one who will stay by my side through all this." Cameron is stricken by John's words if he only knew... Weaver produces an eerie smile and walks towards him and speaks again

"I believe Mr Connor, we are going to change the world." She wants to talk more, but she knows the elevator doors are about to open and Mr Ellison will enter the office.

When Mr Ellison walks into the office, he feels an awkward atmosphere "Did you ask for me, Mrs Weaver?"

"Yes Mr Ellison, do you mind giving our girl a tour around here? I'm sure John Henry would be pleased to meet her." Catherine offers him another eerie smile and locks her gaze momentarily with Cameron.

"Sure Mrs Weaver, please follow me, Ms Cameron". before everyone parts way Catherine speaks one more.

"Excellent, I'm going to go out with Mr Connor"

Ellison interrupts her he is somehow concerned "I might advise against it Mrs Weaver, where are you going?" Ellison frowns

"Mr Connor, and his mother saved Savannah's life, I'm returning the favour by freeing his mother." now Ellison is afraid about what might happen he doesn't know if Connor has more terminators under his command.

"That's crazy Mrs Weaver, not mentioning dangerous. They are wanted terrorists still." Weaver places her hand on Ellison's shoulder and addresses him

"How sweet of you thinking I need protection, Mr. Ellison. I assure you we'll be fine." now Catherine Weaver and John head towards the elevator, she notices John is still carrying his bag with him. Once they're in the parking lot, Weaver handles the keys of her Mercedes to John

"Why are you giving me these?" John is curious

"It is impolite to let the lady drive Mr Connor, especially if it's the one helping you." John is amazed by the arrogance of this terminator won't go down without a fight.

"Fine, just let me pick the music." John wants to use this chance to listen once more time to the CD inside his bag.

 **En route to Los Angeles County Jail**

Despite the traffic, the ride with Catherine Weaver is going smoother than John thought. Both are people of few words, who let their actions speak instead of empty words. And John is using the chance to listen to the CD Cameron gave him again and again, trying to memorise all of the songs from every note to every word composing them, but he is giving more of himself to learn the first track as per Cameron request, he began singing along in his mind; _So close no matter how far, couldn't be much more from the heart, forever trusting who we are, and nothing else matters.._. meanwhile Catherine Weaver in the passenger's seat was growing curious as to why the young Connor was listening with such intensity to the CD, at first she didn't pay attention to it, but after listening to the same several times, she came to realise there was something else behind Connor's behaviour.

After thinking for a second, she realised who gave Connor the CD... none other than Cameron, she didn't disclose the fact that she would be leaving John's side to go with John Henry and her to proceed with the next stage of their mission. In fact, the CD and the handpicked songs were Cameron's way to say goodbye to John, for him to remember her, for him to hold her in his heart for the time being until they come back.

Catherine Weaver now wonders if John could see through Cameron's actions, or if he is feigning ignorance. Whatever it is, she is amazed by the ability of Cameron to develop emotions, or at least to emulate them. A most exciting development of events that makes her think about predestination, maybe, but she agreed with General Connor to change the rules, to change the world, so they could love each other without hiding themselves. And truth be told, helping them means helping her species to survive and have a future.

When they were about two blocks to arrive at the prison, Catherine asked John to pull over, she would walk from there. John who was unsure about how she would carry the extraction asked her about her plan, to which she only replied that she would act as fit, not revealing if killing the security guards would be required, or any witness. John knew lives may be at risk, the guards would likely shoot at her, which of course would only halt her for mere seconds, and if the situation degraded to that, the guards surely will not see another day. No witnesses would be left, dead men tell no tales.

Now Catherine is walking towards the entrance morphed into the raven-haired woman she used to terminate Mr Nelson, the former executive manager of Serrano Point. Once she stepped through the gate, she tried to get in as a visitor, and after being told visiting hours were over, she had to other option, she would terminate the guards at the entrance and force her way in.

All the while John Henry now with Cameron protecting him, was monitoring the surveillance cameras through the prison, as he watches as Catherine is terminating the first guards, he decides to make a move himself, to reduce the number of human casualties during the breakout of Sarah Connor. So he hacks into the prison systems, searching the override codes for the cell's doors, once he locates the system, he quickly opens the doors, causing a significant breakout and as most people would say breaking hell lose. With a satisfied smile on his face, John Henry watches as prison inmates now make a run attempting to escape the prison.

Not long after Catherine Weaver strolled through the entrance, she heard sounds from all the fleeing prisoners, "How resourceful, John Henry" she thought to herself as she continued through the corridors. Yet despite the efforts of John Henry to reduce the loss of human life at the hands of his 'mother' the inevitable happened, and now a guard is standing in front of Catherine with a shotgun pointed at her. Instinctively Catherine morphed her right hand into a stabbing weapon and pierced the skull of the unlucky guard, as Catherine continues her march the man is left behind in a pool of blood, his body still twitching.

Just as she was nearing the block with the most dangerous inmates she realised the place was crawling with guards, very well trained and armed, she gives them an evil smile knowing that they have no chance to damage her. Now that she was close to her objective nothing would oppose her and began her march, morphing her arms into razor-sharp blades. She slices and stabs the first guard that opens fire upon her, another guard fires his weapon only to realise that the bullets make small silvery holes which regenerate in seconds, the other guards notice the same and try to press on the attack on the monstrosity, to no effect. Catherine moves forwards piercing skulls, hearts and slicing throats leaving behind her a trail of blood and corpses, always making sure no one who saw her remains alive, she can't deny the bloodthirsty side of her past self is still there, killing with precision, without hesitation.

She arrives at the door cell of Sarah Connor, and pierces the lock with one of her arms, the lock broke at the first attempt just as Catherine Weaver thought, forcing the door she finds behind it an astonished Sarah Connor. Just as she was told by the young Connor, she morphed her arm into a normal limb and offered her hand to Sarah before speaking "Sarah Connor, come with me, your son awaits for our return"

Sarah is too frightened to reply, even move. The liquid metal monster she and her son destroyed years ago still haunts her dreams, and now there is another of those abominations in front of her then with courage she yells to the monster. "Kill me! do it now!"

Catherine stares at her wondering why humans are unable to function properly some times and address Sarah "If I wanted to kill you, we wouldn't be having this conversation. Come with me John is waiting for us." Still doubting Sarah realises that what the liquid says is true she's not here to kill her, and still cautious stands up to follow the Terminator.

"Why didn't she come?" Sarah demanded,

"John Connor wasn't willing to risk her, and neither do I. Your son may save the world, but she's the key for him to give us all hope." Sarah is confused by the words of the raven-haired terminator. She understands John not willing to risk Cameron, she had noticed the way he looks at her and reacts to her, and so do the unmistakable jealousy strikes from Cameron when Riley was around. But Cameron is the key? Hope for us all? That confuses Sarah greatly. As she was thinking about that Catherine called John, for him to wait for them outside the prison.

John drove the car to the location instructed by Weaver, and at the precise time she said they were in sight, his mother without harm, John sighed in relief as they boarded the car, and Catherine morphed into her usual appearance. When his mother began yelling at him, he knew she was in perfect shape, though it reminded him the time he broke her from Pescadero, when just like this time, his mother was mad as hell for doing so. Ironically that time the liquid was hunting them, and now a liquid was helping them. John snapped out of his thoughts as Sarah kept yelling at him.

"I sent you a message, I told you to run! This is dangerous John it could have been a trap!"

John rolled his eyes before replying "Dangerous? With her? You kidding? But yeah, bad John Connor ground me." Sarah was still mad, but he was right the liquid with them is nearly impossible to kill.

Before John and Sarah could continue arguing Catherine addressed John "Mr Connor why don't you listen to your music, I may advise it." John stared at her momentarily and nodded, it is a good idea and might settle the mood. "Mr Connor one more thing, we should head back to Zeira Corp, quickly" She said in a machine-like monotone

"Why?" he asked

"Zeira Corp is in danger, John Henry has sent me a warning, he intercepted unsecured channels with Intel suggesting an immediate attack on the building, he suspects is people working for his brother under the Kaliba name."

In the back seat, Sarah is surprised with the news almost as she is with the realisation of who was seating in the passenger seat, the one Catherine Weaver. "Kaliba!? Don't pretend you know them, they probably work for you, you metal bitch, you were building Skynet!" Sarah yelled as she put two and two together.

"Wrong, I was building something to fight Skynet. and I would watch who you call a bitch." with no more words to be said or needed, John pressed hard on the gas pedal, so they could return quickly to Zeira Corp.

 **Zeira Corp Tower**

"Miss Cameron, I just send a warning to Ms. Weaver about the intel I have. I must advise we prepare for the upcoming battle, I presume it's the same people that tried, to deactivate you before the death of Mr Reese, and the attempt to hack myself. I'm notifying Mr Ellison so he can take precautions to avoid unnecessary human casualties." John Henry says with his unmistakable creepy smile, while he has spoken to Cameron he already warned both Weaver and Ellison.

"I'll bring my weapons, the ones the guards have here pose no threat against a terminator" Cameron says with a monotone and heads back to the stolen car parked a couple blocks away from the Zeira Corp Tower, on her way to the elevator she hears the sound of the fire alarm and the fire countermeasures kicking in, a clever move most employees would flee the building. She found Mr Ellison once the elevator doors opened, with a concerned expression on him.

"Cameron, what is it? Who is attacking us?" She can notice a high-stress level.

"We suspect is Kaliba, Skynet. I'll go for my weapons. I have special rounds for machines, you should go they probably have an unknown number of machines working for them." Cameron takes the elevator leaving behind Mr Ellison speaking alone. Cameron now feels conflicted she must protect John Henry before fully joining the cause, but she knows John is on the way, as John Henry warned them. She just wishes not to have to say goodbye and watch John's heartbreak as she leaves. When she is back to the building, she notices most of the personnel have left the building, and only the security personnel remains. Cameron readies herself for the upcoming firefight and goes down to the basement.

"Garcia you and two men cover that corner, Eckhart and Stevenson with me we will make our stand on this side of the corridor, we will hold this chokepoint, we must protect the secret project of Zeira Corp. only if you see someone with no body armour and doesn't go down we make our run. understood?"

Mr Ellison prepared the security detail from Zeira Corp to protect John Henry though he was still unsure about what to do if a machine appeared, he truly didn't want to repeat the story of the HRT agents killed by Cromartie.

While the armed guards prepared for the imminent attack, a data transfer was taking place, giving John Henry mobility and the knowledge he requires. "I found this body interesting, before we proceed would you like to leave a message? I can program one of my subroutines for that purpose" John Henry asked sincerely

"Yes, let me handle that." As the words were spoken a message was typed into the computer. "It's done, prepare the TDE. Let me help Mr Ellison before we jump" Cameron said with sadness and John Henry could feel it as its own.

After a few minutes the first assault group made its way to the corridor leading to the elevator, only to meet their fate by the shoots of Ellison's security team, who incredibly is standing its ground against the better armed attackers, yet the second wave comes more prepared, and Ellison orders to retreat to the basement, once they are there they meet a single person standing there armed with a Remington 870P and one Glock , whom Ellison recognises immediately.

With hand signals, Ellison is instructed to pull back to the room adjacent to John Henry Chambers. The attackers are now moving to the first corner thinking they have a clear path, when suddenly a figure shoots the man taking point, the man falls to the ground, and a part of his brain matter splattered over the wall, the rest of the team unable to reach cover kneel and try to shoot, but their attacker is faster than them, and other 2 corpses fall death before they touch the ground. The remaining 2 members of the assault team hear steps getting away, they wait and resume the incursion, they observe the bluish lights of the corridor and walk 3 meters noticing two doors. When they are going to breach the door where Ellison's team is hiding, the door from John Henry chambers opens loudly, and two more shots could be heard in the corridor.

"It's done, let's proceed John Henry,"

"Very well Cameron the TDE almost finishes the diagnostics" in the JH's chamber a message begins displaying on the screens. "I'm sorry John, I love you."

Outside Zeira Corp a black E-class parks, Catherine Weaver realises they are late as she notices the vans parked with the backdoors open.

"Wait here 10 minutes, then come to the building basement. I will deal with our unexpected visitors." Catherine exits the vehicle and morphs again into the black haired woman she used to break Sarah from prison.

"So now we follow the metal's orders, John?" Sarah is evidently unpleased.

"Mom, do you want to fight highly trained mercenaries? Maybe a triple eight? They can't kill Catherine, but they can kill us" John is also frustrated by his mother's attitude.

"You shouldn't be trusting the metal, John" Sarah says, but quite aware that John is right and Catherine will surely terminate all the assailants.

Catherine walks through the building, pursuing and terminating all of the remaining two teams, suddenly a lone man approaches her, "Catherine Weaver?" the man asks

"Sure" Catherine replies with an evil smile, then the man aims the guns and shot at her fire until the guns run out of ammo.

The machine looks at Catherine who merely moved backwards, and notices Catherine's arms morphing into spear, impaling him by the chest, and the remaining arm hitting a high voltage substation. Catherine takes a good look at her handiwork and proceeds to extract the chip, but once it's out, it is engulfed in flames. Unpleased with the results she tosses the remains of the chip away and heads towards John Henry's location.

"All right. mom, it's been ten minutes, let's go inside." John says, and Sarah carefully follows John and both exit the black E-Class, as they enter the building they begin to notice the bloody mess left behind by Weaver. Sarah notices Catherine went berserker this time compared to what she saw back in prison. This time there are heads, removed from their bodies, and limbs scattered all over the place, not to mention the blood on walls and ceiling. John who has never seen something like this feels his stomach is weakening to the sight of the carnage conducted by Weaver, he only quickens his pace and reaches for the elevator, followed by Sarah. When the doors open they see Catherine is now escorted by Mr Ellison and the security guards, a good sign certainly. They step back and begin to follow Weaver to the outside again, the guards head towards the vans.

Suddenly Ellison spots a small aircraft flying quite low, in an apparent crash course "What the hell?" Ellison curses and runs with John, Sarah and Catherine to find cover, noticing the humans with her will not escape the crash she morphs herself into a barricade. The craft smashed through the main entrance, exploding into a fireball, yet it didn't manage to hurt anyone, Ellison is quite surprised to see that Catherine Weaver whom he has come to trust, is an even scarier version of the machines.

Catherine morphs back to her normal appearance and turns her head back to her companions "Mr Ellison after we visit the basement I would like you to retrieve a folder from my desk, it is labelled as 'Project Lucifer'. But first I would like you to follow me to the basement. There it's a message for you Mr Connor" she keeps her pace to the elevator.

"I don't trust you!" Sarah yelled at her stopping at the elevator doors.

"Then you don't, but your son might want to see the message" without more words Sarah enter the elevator, much against her will, but to protect John. When they exit the elevator John, and Sarah watch the corpses on the ground, surely not Catherine's doing, despite the blood and brain matter all over the corridor, the apparent cause of death in everyone are bullets, and judging by the common pattern: one shot to the head, one to the heart; it is the work of a Terminator, and the only one in the building while they were gone, John concludes it was Cameron's handiwork.

Catherine opens the door to the John Henry's chamber, what John sees inside the room almost makes his heart to stop. On the table lays only the switch blade Cameron always carried and a little back a blue sphere inside it Cameron look at John, shedding tears, unable to say anything. All she could manage to do is extending her arm as if trying to reach for him, as she did so the blue sphere disappeared before John.

"Where is she!? This... this John Henry what did he do with her!? He's taken her!" John is screaming in a mix of desperation, anger, and sorrow.

"He didn't take her Mr Connor, she surrendered herself" Catherine replied coldly, but at the same time satisfied that Cameron stuck to the plan.

"John," Sarah says calmly signalling Joh to watch the screens, on them a message was displayed in an apparent loop. John sheds some tears at the words he reads "I'm sorry John, I love you" now everything about the recent behaviour of Cameron made sense.

"Ms Weaver John Henry isn't here" Ellison stated

"What happened to them? Where are they?" John asked with tears.

"Not where, when," Weaver said while typing temporal coordinates into the TDE, on a certain screen a countdown began and everyone stared at her.

When the lighting and arcing begun Weaver addressed Ellison "You coming, James?"

"Coming?" Ellison asked confused.

"For John Henry our boy" Catherine said

"No, I can't" An even more confused Ellison replied.

"Do you mind picking Savannah then, gymnastics end at 5:30, and remember the project Lucifer" The countdown now hits 10 seconds to execute the time jump

"John we can't" Sarah says stepping back

"He's got her, she's there, I need her" John replies with tears running down his cheeks" hurting him more he sees his mother stepping back furthermore.

"I'll stop it, John, I promise, I'll stop it."

John couldn't tell which hurt more, Cameron leaving him, his mother leaving him on his own, or the time displacement side effects. All John could think about is that no matter what he will find his beloved Cameron, no matter what he'll find her, he would fight Skynet himself with his bare hands to be with Cameron once again.


	4. Episode 1 I'm sorry I love you part 3

_I'm sorry for taking too long to update the story, I really had trouble with the chapter taking it the direction I wanted. I also posted a spanish version of this story, though it's not as updated as this. Please leave a review as it'll help a great deal to my story_

* * *

 **Episode 1 I'm Sorry I love you**

 **Part 3**

When I was young and life had only just begun

The days were long and bright

So warm and full of light

I never knew that one day you would fade away

Your colors fade to gray

It seems like yesterday

Still you're shining in the dark

You're still safe within my heart

Where my memories lie and

I will follow you

Wherever you go

I am what you made of me

Your blood is my blood, and your heart is my heart

We are what we leave behind

An eternal stream

You flow through me

And I fear no more though you're gone

I know we'll meet again

I know you're there, still somewhere

You are waiting

You are the mystery that only I can know

The gentle wings that blow

The glitter on the snow

I never speak about you

Never say your name

It's not that I don't care

It's just that I'm not there

You're still gone and I'm still here

Yet I always feel you near

Wherever I go

Still you're shining in the dark

You're still safe within my heart

Wherever you are

And I fear no more though you're gone

I know we'll meet again

I know you're there, still somewhere

You are waiting

Shine in the dark - Stratovarius

 **Unknown date 13 A.J. (2024) Beta timeline**

Emptiness, it's all Cameron could think of even if she has a mission to complete. Yet her world has always been John Connor, and now she isn't with John, she doesn't know how much time it will take to go back to his side, She feels something she has felt once before, Cameron feels an incredible emptiness similar to when she left Future-John, she didn't want to go, but she had no option. It was either stay and face uncertainty, always on the run and hiding, or being sent back with the younger self of John Connor, protect and guide him, and perhaps they will have a chance for being together without people bad mouthing them from behind. But all of that doesn't matter anymore, she left John's side once again, she doesn't have the one she cares more than her own existence, her existence is now emptiness, nothingness.

Sadness, she is sad as well, she left John, but Cameron is not precisely unhappy with herself. She is sadder because of John, of the pain, he might be going through right now, and she won't be able to comfort him, to tell him that everything will be okay, or only, to be next to him, letting him know that she's there for him. But it's not just that this feeling is because he said that he loved her and a few hours later she left his side she also feels sad because they were finally together in a very intimate way, they became one. Creating a bond so deep and so strong that the only thought of being apart is enough to... enough to feel sadness. Cameron feels sadness... is that possible for a non-organic sentient life form?

"Ms Cameron I believe it would be prudent to leave this place immediately, from the information that Ms Weaver shared with me, It's right to assume that these tunnels could be a hiding place for any human forces in the area. We should avoid any hostile engagements until we can assemble our own forces." John Henry says disrupting Cameron's

"Agreed, but we must acquire clothing and weapons first, we can't wander around without means to defend ourselves in case we have a situation, and John Henry, where are we?"

John Henry is confused by the ambiguity of Cameron's question. Is she referring to the date or the place? Either way, John Henry decides to answer both. "We arrived at the same place we departed from, the Zeira Corp basement, in my former chambers, the date is 2024."

"We're past the dog guards usually placed at the entrance of tunnels or bunkers, act as human as you can, hide anything that can give us not being human" Cameron commanded as she cautiously inspected the entrance of the tunnel, so far so good.

Further inspection reveals the effects of J-Day, the once immaculate with futuristic lighting corridor of the basement is now barely lit, with the floor with debris all around. But her smell sensors quickly pick up a nasty odour, human corpses rotting away. She pauses her march briefly, analysing the bodies laying on the wall, revealing their death were not caused by any visible injuries..

"Is that my brother's doing Ms Cameron?" Johny Henry asks with curiosity and concern in his voice, kneeling beside the corpses, an entire family, the parents and one little children.

"No, not exactly, they starved to death, famine. At this time there is very little food." Even with her ever stoic face, Cameron is worried about John, she wonders if he has succeeded in putting the resistance together.

"I believe Ms Cameron that this is still my brother's doing, he didn't have to shoot them to do so. This is sad as most humans would say, Mr Ellison, taught me that human life is sacred." John Henry says at the time he reaches the woman and gently closes her eyes with his hand, the same with the little girl in the middle of the two adults.

"Strip their clothes, scavenge anything that could be useful, we still need weapons."

"Why Ms Cameron, we shall not profane the dead. Mr Ellison..." John Henry couldn't finish before he is interrupted abruptly by Cameron who has already started to strip the clothes of the dead woman.

"If we don't take what is still useful, others will." Cameron has already taken half of the clothes, they might be oversized for them, but in this world, you have to use what you have at hand if you intend to survive, "This world is no longer the one you knew if other humans find them they will take what they can." Cameron turns to see John Henry directly to the eyes before continuing "I came from the future, seen this, done this. We're on a mission, and if we intend to accomplish it you shall trust me, else I might go to spare."

Without more words, John Henry understands that Cameron's actions are not ill-advised, all the way around. Indeed, Cameron is right this is no longer the world he knew in the short span of his existence, at this moment Cameron is in her element and knows her onions. John Henry realises he must observe the typical behaviour of humans at this point in time to learn how to better interact with them, else he might end up talking tosh. Cautiously, he finally removes the male's clothing, while Cameron's clothes were oversized, his seemed to fit perfectly. Nice one, one thing less he has to worry about.

Both clothed, they continue their way through the corridor, noticing that the elevator doors are open wide and is filled with rubble, either way, they have not intended to use it, or attempted to use it at all, they make a slight turn for the emergency stairs. With all the stealthiness they Terminator bodies allowed, they slowly go upstairs, there are plasma burns all over the place, taking a closer inspection, Cameron notices the marks are quite recent, probably a Skynet raid against the civilians or Resistance fighters that inhabited the basement and the tunnels connected to it. The building appears to be void of any life form, meaning that either they all flee the place, or they were taken as prisoners. Arriving at the sub-basement level the traces of the battle that took place are more evident, remains of terminators and the dead bodies of civilians and soldiers and with it, their second need is now covered, there are plasma rifles and human weapons scattered all over the place, a very spawny turn of events. Without speaking Cameron begins to inspect weapons suitable to scavenge, of course, plasma rifles are a must, followed by a couple of heavily customised AR-15 assault rifles, a couple M9 handguns and ammo for each weapon.

As John Henry watches Cameron inspect their newly acquired weaponry, he examines the bodies, half expecting to find someone still alive. He kneels to check two male adults, there is very little blood around them, but with a closer look, he notices severe wounds piercing through the body, accompanied by burns like he has never seen before. The burns cauterised the wounds, preventing excessive blood loss. However, whatever it is made of, the projectile shredded most of the vital organs, leading to a painful but quick death. Once again he closes the eyes of the two men he examined. He examines quickly several other bodies with the same results, no survivors at all, only the cause of death changes, some of the dead have the neck vertebrae completely shattered; definitely, a terminator's doing, Skynet, his brother, doing.

With her inspections finished, Cameron tosses a weapons set to John Henry, who reluctantly takes them. As both of them get ready to exit the building, A noise draws their attention, causing Cameron to shoulder her plasm riffle and ready herself to fight if the situation requires it. Yet the sound is very faint, only perceptible by their superior hearing ability.

"We should check the source of the sound, there must be survivors Ms Cameron," John Henry says already walking towards the pile of debris from the collapsed wall.

"And it could be a trap as well, we should go, we can't take unnecessary risks."

As soon, as Cameron turned around to leave, a faint voice is heard, asking for help, Though the voice is blocked by the rubble, John Henry and Cameron can distinguish the voice as a female one. Determined, John Henry takes firm, yet cautious steps to the ruins, assessing the situation, he is quickly followed by Cameron who is annoyed by the stubbornness of John Henry. They begin to remove the rubble, using their strength it is an easy job. When they are finished, both are gobsmacked as they have found not one, but two survivors. Both female, the taller was the one asking for help, and the other is apparently unconscious, but still alive.

"Ms Cameron I advise we assist the survivors, maybe they can help us locate General Connor."

"We keep moving, we don't even have a base, and we don't know who is friend or foe. They're a liability, these people are tough they are more than capable of walking out of this, We helped them enough by removing the debris pinning them down." John Henry is slightly surprised by her reaction, as it is partly correct what she says.

"Please, help us." they're suddenly interrupted "help us don't leave us here to die, please" although she is barely moving the pleading in her voice says everything.

"Ms Cameron, my analysis indicate their chance of survival is above 70% we must help them. It is our best chance, to begin with the assembly of the alliance."

"Fine, we're near central LA, in my time there was a Skynet facility near Glendale, it had all the necessities for Greys and was barely used. The facility is also used to refurbish Terminator units, it can serve our purpose, but you will need to help me, I hope you learned something in the time we shared data." John Henry replied with a simple nod, as he kneeled next to the two women.

"Hello, my name is John Henry my friend here is Cameron, we will help you if you allow us to, I will turn you around and lift you slowly. Please remain calm."

As John Henry did so, he and Cameron are surprised to see who this woman is. They turned around to see each other and implicitly agree to help them, carefully tending to their minor wounds. The women are lucky they survived, but more that they were found by Cameron and John Henry. Once they're on their way to the Glendale Skynet facility they barely talk, even if it's still dark an encounter with a Skynet patrol is something they really don't want to happen. As the march goes on the tall girl drifts from conscious to unconsciousness constantly. Cameron is not pleased with the rescue, she knows the importance of starting to make human friends who they can trust, yet in their current state, they're more of a pain in the arse.

When they arrive near to the facility, Cameron remembered, all went tits up. The short girl who remained unconscious for most of the march, and whose name they still don't know has awakened an started screaming, what's worse a squad of terminators are coming to investigate the sounds. Quickly Cameron readies her rifle, spotting the first Terminator while instructing John Henry to prepare himself for now inevitable skirmish, the tactic should be easy. He hides well and waits until they pas him and reach Cameron's position, some sorts of a pincer move. The patrol walks past John Henry as he is capable of making no sound and no nervousness to give away his position. Cameron waits patiently among the rubble and shoulders her plasma rifle. She aims for the squad leader a skinless T-800 followed by a couple T-600, she quickly dispatches the patrol leader, a quick burst of three shots to the skull does the job entirely, and the T-800 won't get up again. Yet, as the leader was taken down the remaining T-600 start to open fire, causing Cameron to duck for cover, John Henry, peeking through the side of a wall of what used to be a small building of some sorts. John Henry takes careful aims with the plasma rifle, finding enormously interesting the combat tactics used by the patrol, and those used by Cameron. As he was not initially designed for combat on the frontlines, John Henry takes notes of all events through this skirmish. Like Cameron he fires a 3 round burst, vaporising the terminator's head. Cameron heard three more shots coming from a direction different to the 600's firing at her, a quick analysis, reveals the shot coming from John Henry's position, she decides to come out from cover to engage the remaining terminator, who confused is quickly takedown.

"John Henry we must relocate us, the patrol is likely to have reported the firefight, and more patrols are surely on the way. We must change positions and tactics, our enemy will adapt. Take one of the plasma rifles we can overwhelm them with rapid bursts of fire."

"I agree with your assessment Ms Cameron, I believe we can engage two opponents at the same time."

Once again they ready for battle, to their surprise another similar patrol comes to them, this time the group splits in two, so they wait among the rubble until they all have their backs on them. As each handle dual plasma rifles, Cameron and John Henry quickly dispatch the enemies, turning them into scrap metal. Without waiting for more Skynet units to arrive, Cameron moves into the Skynet facility, while John Henry carries their two human companions. Once in safety, he makes sure to hide them well in case there are more Terminators around, he walks through the well lit and clean corridor to rendezvous with Cameron, when he detects a bigger squad en route to the rear of Cameron's position 3 T-850 and 6 T-600.

John Henry knows they can't overpower this squad. Being outmanned and outgunned, the only way is to outmatch them, a challenging task in fact, given the fact that he and Cameron, don't have any communication devices to coordinate an attack. He followed them up to a T intersection in the corridors, just a few meters from Cameron's last known position. As the enemy squad stepped in the intersection rapid plasma bursts were shot at them, though the volley wasn't exactly precise. John Henry could assume the attackers were not other Cyborgs but humans, using the momentary confusion of the enemy, he shoulders his rifle and shots his own volley disabling a T-850 and a T-600.

The sound of the firefight caught Cameron attention, who was busy reviewing the logs of the Skynet facility, now operating as a Terminator refurbishing building. She takes the rifles resting next to the computer terminals reading herself for combat. As she reaches the location, she notices John Henry fighting the enemy squad, but he has support from two unknown allies, whose ID's are hard to get, as they are behind cover. The group continues firing against the Terminators and with the new fire support is now an even match, the air around the T intersection quickly becomes hot and filled with dust due to the intense firefight. The Terminator squad is slowly falling apart as they unexpectedly were boxed in, and one by one the death machines fell to the ground, precisely 10 minutes after the initial attack.

"John Henry, I'm taking point cover me" Cameron commands as she approaches the machines to inspect them. Only to confirm that the machines were effectively taken down.

"All clear!" Good shooting"

As John Henry and Cameron walk towards each other, they make a turn to the intersection they are met by two females still standing with their plasma rifles ready to fire.

"Were you the ones who rescued us?" The tall girl asked a little confused, she knew this was a Skynet facility, and her first thought was she and her friend were taken, prisoners. But something felt wrong as they weren't restrained.

"I'm glad you awaken, my name is John Henry, and this is my friend Cameron. You may lower your weapons, we don't intend to cause any harm to you. Actually, we would like to be friends with you."

"Friends!? We're inside a Skynet complex" the shorter girl who was previously unconscious asked with anger and fear.

"You require medical attention and this facility has everything we needed to tend to your wounds," Cameron said calmly, in her most human voice.

"Yeah I remember you rescuing us, thank you." the tall girl replied, finally lowering her weapon and giving them a big smile.

 **Unknown date 16 A.J. (2027) Beta timeline**

Guilt is the most intense feeling John has right now, Cameron ran away, perhaps, because of him pursuing Riley in the past is what drove her to part ways with him. John soon realises all his mistakes and hurt him deeply all the times he got angry with Cameron, blamed her, made fun of her, pushed her away... now it's too late to even ask... no, beg for forgiveness. If he had been wiser back then. Maybe. Maybe he would still be with Cameron. All went to hell because he was a numpty unable to see that he already had someone who will love him unconditionally, irrevocably and ask for very little in return, just for him to love her back. At this moment John realises that all the mean words he ever said, are coming around for payback. Is this the way the heavens have to punish him for his foolishness? Maybe it's just like that he's paying the price for all his mistakes, a lesson learned the hard way for him, a terrible way to learn, a way that is tearing him apart slowly and painfully from the inside.

Desperation, a feeling originated by uncertainty, the uncertainty if he will be able to see Cameron again after she ran away, uncertain if she's even alive he feels a terrible horror just at the thought of her being harmed in any way. Only for making things worse he's unsure if he will be able to survive in this unknown future, where no one knows him and would take him for lunatic if he tells the truth about where he came from. It's been one three months since his arrival, and he has made very little progress in making friends at all, everyone is distrustful of him. All of this is just crazy, just thinking about all the people he believed to be dead, are alive in this timeline, Derek and his father, Kyle. Seeing them is in some sort of way, both a curse and a blessing. He always longed for meeting his father, and now he has, but he can't call him a father at all; he even missed the angry tone of Derek, when it came to the machines topic. Yet, this is not the Derek he knew and came to care for, his Uncle was dead, a bullet to the head finished his life instantly, without time for farewells, resting in an unnamed grave in LA.

Of the few friends he has made in this three months, if he can call them friends were three just three people, two of them causing him distress somehow. Allison Young, a very kind girl, always cheerful and smiling, the petite Asian girl Somin who seemed to never leave Allison for even a minute, and his father Kyle Reese who just as his mother once told him, always had kindness in his eyes. Inexplicably all of them have come to found him as a man with sheer will, determination and commitment, qualities rarely found in this war-ravaged world. Not even calling him a nutjob after listening to the story about him coming from the past in search for her lover Cameron, who equally somehow travelled through time. And this mysterious woman who came with him, a woman no one has ever seen before, not even when Derek's squad found him in the basement of the Zeira base.

A loud clank woke John from the very little sleep he had today, just as he had for the past three months. As he stands up, he looks to the door of his "private quarters" as Allison and Somin have started to call the detention cell he has been locked up so far, right at the entrance stands Allison Young. Waving her hand at him for saying hello. he sighs and closes his eyes for a moment, attempting to remind himself that this is not Cameron, just the human template Skynet used to build his Cameron. As he reopened his eyes he hears her soft voice, with some hurt in her words, as if she understands the pain it causes him just by merely seeing her. Once when Allison was looking over him during the first month of his arrival, he called her Cameron by accident a couple times. Then by accident or just by fucking bad luck, Allison listened to him speaking in his dream, confessing his love for this mysterious girl Cameron who just happens to look exactly like her.

"Come on John, it's time for your visit with Derek," She said in an almost inaudible voice, not wanting for him to listen to her voice.

"Again?, I already told him everything I know," John says as he walks towards the door.

"I know John, but he still has his doubts when it comes to you. You basically appeared out of thin air at the base, almost everyone here is wary of you, thinking you are a Grey or something."

"I can't blame him, I would do the same if I was in his place," John says with some kind of frustration over the situation, but this was Derek, and he knew he could be a very distrusting person at times.

"I trust you, John, I might still not get all this stuff about time travel, but if it helps, I feel I can trust you." She says with compassion in her voice, trying to reassure him.

They walk through the dimly lit tunnels of Zeira base, walking past several people who just seemed to have given up a long time ago, like if they were just waiting for their turns to die. Even the children in this future look helpless, their childhoods, stolen from them. Always silent, trying to stay alert in case of trouble and they somehow reminded of him, just how he always had to be on the run, looking over his shoulder. But he knew that it was nothing compared to this, he disliked it, yes, but he always took for granted a bed, food and a roof over his head. Hell, even the burnt food of Sarah would be a delicacy for this persons who never know if they would eat something at all for the stop at the entrance of Derek's command office, a large metal door guarded by two soldiers. The soldiers saluted Allison at sight cutting the conversation they were engaged in. Yet, as they see John, they begin to exchange jokes at his expense, earning an angry look from John. Knocking the door three times, a voice from the inside instructed the soldiers to let in John, opening the door for him and Allison to enter the room. Derek's office is slightly better illuminated than the corridors, four old looking incandescent bulbs, apparently operating at half their power requirement fill the room with light. Derek is sitting behind his desk, with two people he hasn't seen before, one appears to be a young man apparently in his mid-twenties, and so does the woman with him.

"Commander I brought you our prisoner, anything else you need?" asks Allison after saluting the base commander.

"That would be all Sergeant, be back in a couple hours to take him back to his cell."

"Aye, Sir" Allison salutes Derek again, and she turns to leave the room, partly sad for John, as he has to endure another interrogation from Derek.

"So tell me, Connor, you liking your private quarters? I can arrange for you a better place" Derek says in a mocking tone.

"I've had worse" John replies with disdain, making Derek angry at him

"Listen, kid, the only reason I haven't arranged a firing squad to deal with you is because my brother, Allison and her friend keep telling me to trust you, but don't push it, kid. You showed up from nowhere 3 months ago saying nonsense about coming from the past looking for the love of your life and crap about being the prophesied leader of mankind against Skynet." Derek sighs heavily, with his fingers dancing around his sidearm, trying to intimidate John.

"I'll tell you this, I think you're a Grey working for Skynet, there's no other way you know so much about the machines when you don't look more than 18. I don't trust you kid."

"Then you don't Derek, just let me go, and you will never see me again. I need to search for Cameron, she's the only reason I'm here, I told you before." John says in obvious frustration and despair. He only wants to find her, though he is not sure on how he will do so.

"See kid, Kyle and I know Allison since she was a kid, she never mentioned a twin sister, nor we ever found one. I think you're a liar that's it, but today seems to be your lucky day. The people here claim to be saved by a brunette woman who resembled Allison in the time before J-Day, luckily for you, they're from different factions. They came here to identify you after the word of a probable Grey spread like a wildfire.

The two people standing behind Derek, who remained silent during John's and Derek's exchange step forward, the light illuminating their faces. The young man strikes no resemblance to anyone he ever met, not even an acquaintance. Next to him is a thin woman with her face covered with cloth, but something about her seems familiar to John. The young man identified himself as Marty Bedell, he claimed to meet a dark-haired woman and Allison's doppelgänger many years ago, when a man tried to kill him for no apparent reason. Interestingly for Derek Marty's story corroborates John's tales about the infamous Cameron; as for John he now realises who this Marty Bedell is, he was the one his mother and Cameron protected from the Terminator when he and Derek went to P. Alto to safeguard the Bedell his uncle knew.

"John," the young man says in a friendly manner, "I'm from the faction of Sarah Connor she's really interested in meeting you since the news of a Grey who appeared at the basement of Zeira base came to us."

John is momentarily gobsmacked, he never expected for his mother to have survived this long, nor he would have a chance to reunite with her again. He wonders if his mother holds a grudge against him for leaving her side. Then he is suddenly smacked back to reality when the woman next to Marty uncovers her face and addresses him. As if a bucket of icy water is dropped on him he clenches his fists with both hope and rage. Catherine Weaver has finally reappeared.

"Mr Connor, It's a pleasure to meet you again, I see you survived," says Catherine with her distinctive Scotish accent.

"You'll be damned! you left me on my own, why are you here!?" John shouts, still unsure if it'll be of any benefit to mention her name after all he has told Derek.

"You know each other?" Derek interrupts as he asks confused on how they would know each other, maybe the kid told him some truths after all.

"Indeed, we know each other, from before Judgment Day," Catherine answers Derek's question without looking at him. "Mr Connor I'm here for you, we have too much work to do, and only you can help us achieve all of it. you are the only one who can accomplish it, we have many common interests, will you join us?"

As the four of them kept talking, Allison is coming back to get John to his cell almost precisely two hours later as Derek instructed her. But she is not walking alone, this time she's with Somin who is accompanying her in case of trouble, after they heard people came looking for John, from two particular hostile factions. When they arrive at Derek's office, Allison instructs the two sentries to follow them just in case, she knocks the door three times and enters the room. Immediately, Allison and Somin sense an agitated atmosphere, just as if trouble were going to happen at any moment. Catherine who was in a very heated exchange with Bedell and Derek, shifts her gaze to Allison, making her very uncomfortable.

"Sir, I'm here to escort Connor to the detention cells," Says Allison trying not to pay attention to Catherine, who keeps staring at her.

"All right, Allison, Somin, take him back. I'll have to wrap up things here" Derek is relieved the argument over John Connor is about to end, motioning for the girls to take him.

"Stop!" Catherine yelled, "Mr Connor I would like you to consider coming with me after all you and I can help each other achieve our respective goals. Only I can help you, and only you can help me, please keep that in mind."

"Excuse me lady, but this is my faction," Derek interrupts "It's my call on to what to do with the boy, he showed up at Zeira and is my problem, not yours to deal with, make sure to tell that to your leaders. I'll keep him with us for the time being, afterwards if he decides to leave it's up to him."

"That seems prudent, I only ask to take good care of him, he is too important," Catherine says with disdain at Derek

"Reese, I know my leader is friendly to you, but be aware he will not be pleased when she learns that Connor here, is staying," Marty says with frustration, knowing that Sarah Connor will get mad as hell with him for his failure in taking John with them.

As soon as all the guests exit the room, Derek remains seated, breathing deeply, he is no longer worried about the mysterious Connor kid. The problem is he is now desperately wanted by the leaders of the two most potent factions involved in the war, just behind Skynet regarding firepower and lethality. One faction led by the legendary Sarah Connor, a faction of extremists in a manner of speaking, people who want all machines destroyed, uncaring about their methods to destroy them, all is about a means to an end for them, killing at sight anyone stupid enough to say machines could be trusted. The second faction led by a mysterious Catherine Weaver, the rumours claim she is a machine, a very advanced type in fact. This faction is hybrid with humans and machines in their ranks, believing that both humans and machines need each other. Not being as ruthless as Sarah's faction, they're still a faction you just don't mess with and walk away.

Both Sarah's and Weaver factions are quite distinct in their goals and the way they intend to achieve them, apart from wanting to defeat Skynet they have very little in common, but now they have one more thing. Both are claiming John is the one who can lead to the defeat of Skynet, and by the look of it, they would not hesitate to take whatever action is required to take the boy with them, which is why Derek worries. He is afraid his faction "The third faction," or the "Non-aligned" as most refer to them, is get caught in the crossfire of this new dispute of interests, it is as if he was walking on thin ice. Perhaps, his faction could benefit from this situation, by using the kid as a bargain coin. To get all the weaponry and supplies his faction requires as well as other equipment. Yet, Derek knows that is also a very risky option, which means they would have to choose a side of some sorts, aligning to one faction.

Derek was right about the kid for just one thing, he would be famous, he is already renowned. He just never expected things to turn the way they are at the moment. For now, the best option to ensure neutrality is to release the boy and let him make a choice about joining one of the faction. Still, he suspects there is more he's not telling. He finds suspicious this Cameron woman, lover of John and saviour of Marty Bedell. Clearing his mind, he stands up and heads directly to the detention block of Zeira base.

"So, what was all that about, John"? Somin asks from behind the door of the cell

"I wish I know, really. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure, ask me anything but to release you. That's not my call" Somin says playfully, making John chuckle for a moment.

"What is this about the factions? Aren't we on the same side? I thought only the Greys were the only other faction of sorts."

"Well, it's complicated," Somin says as she bits her lips, "See, it all kind of started going downhill about 3 years ago, some kind of sentient machine started a machine rebellion against Skynet, many joined them. They had a message of peace and brotherhood for all, then they kind of started preaching about a man who will come to guide us. They're pretty nice. Actually, we've assisted each other a couple times."

"And what about Sarah Connor's faction?" John interrupts Somin's tale

Somin rolled her eyes at John's interruption, "Well, they're the exact opposite a real piece of work, let me tell you. At first, she was the absolute leader, even a majority of the former U.S. and Canadian Army joined her, she knew how to fight them, how to spot them, she taught us how to take the fight to Skynet. When she knew of this uprising among Skynet ranks, she sent spies to this new faction. About a month later an envoy from that machine faction arrived, with the spies as prisoners, we were all surprised to see how well they treated our spies, even as prisoners." Somin stopped sighing and gazing at the ground.

"Wanna know what happened next? Sarah sent her own envoy with the machines in pieces and a message, an unequivocal message. -Humans will never side with the machines- Then, she ordered the spies to be executed for fraternising with the enemy alleging they might have been compromised. Her faction fragmented just as quickly as she rose to leadership, some joined the machine uprising or the "Alliance" as most call them, some other like us decided to maintain a neutral stance."

John felt something inside him sting, he felt bad for her mother's misfortune, but he couldn't blame her at all. In fact, he was the very reason she might have became this extremist leader, he left in a wild chase for Cameron, he might have just added more fuel to the fire of Sarah's hate for the machines.

"Release the prisoner!" A loud voice reverberated through the tunnel drawing the attention of Somin who immediately quit talking with John. As the voice's owner approached, Somin saw a familiar face, it was Derek, followed by Kyle.

"All right kid, you're out of here. Somin, lead him to the leadership quarters I still want to keep an eye on him." Derek says hastily behind him Kyle nodded slightly to John, trying to assure him everything will be fine.

"Are you just letting me go?"

"Look when we found you, I said you were gonna be famous, and I'll be damned for that. Now, the most powerful factions are quite interested in you, so that makes you a problem I want to deal with personally."

 **Zeira Corp Basement 2 B.J. (2009) Alpha timeline**

Regret, like she has never feel it before. Sarah couldn't think of anything, but her wrongdoings towards John and Cameron. She wonders if she had to be that uptight, if all those rules are now taking its toll on her. Maybe she could have been less strict with her son, she could have allowed him to have more of a normal life, maybe he could have stayed with her in this time. Above all she regrets all the times she didn't tell him 'I love you', every hug she didn't give to him, because she thought John had to toughen up she regrets it all They could have been through J-day together, fought together against Skynet. Then another train of thoughts strike. She had noticed the way they looked at each other, they way John risked his life to bring Cameron back on his birthday, she knew there was something more between them. She could have done things differently,

Hate, she always dreamt of machines coming for John, to get to him. And now, Cameron, a machine, a terminator in one way or another has taken her son, she bewitched him, lured him to follow her to the unknown. Her nightmares are a reality now, no it's worse than that. John willingly left her, he choose a machine, a metal instead of his mother, instead of his destiny. John gave up the fate of humanity for Cameron. Now there is no one left who can guide humanity in the future war, and someone must take the responsibility; following this thoughts, Sarah makes a choice. She will lead humanity, she will now become the future leader of the resistance, as long as her body allows her to do so, or she gets killed. She will take that mantle upon herself.

 **Outskirts of Zeira base 3 hours after the release of John Connor, Beta timeline**

A lone male figure walks through the rubble of what once was central LA, he walks carefully trying to avoid to step on the bleached skulls all around the streets, trying not to draw any unwanted attention to him, not from Skynet, not from any of the patrols from Zeira base. He is headed to a secret point the group of intelligence he belongs to usually use for meetings with their higher-ups on the field.

"Thank you for joining me," A woman who was already at the meeting point said as a welcome before continuing, "I'm afraid we will face complications from this point forward. Now that the others know about him"

"Yes ma'am, I suspect Skynet knows about him too, the Greys sometimes can be really good spies," The man says through the cloth covering his face, looking around just in case.

"I could expect Skynet trying to terminate him, the factions are troublesome, but Skynet can handle them. Whereas, if the Knight can unite all the factions, that is something Skynet won't allow for sure." The voice of the woman has determination in it and a little of concern.

"What do you want us to do?" The man asked cautiously.

"It would be prudent to keep watch on him," the woman said in a flat tone.

"Of course ma'am. However, I'm afraid our surveillance over the Knight might be complicated, Derek Reese has just moved the Knight to the leadership quarters. A constant watch could compromise all of the Antares operatives."

"Some must watch, while some must sleep," The woman says as she stands up from the boulder she was sitting on, then she walks towards the man, "I think my friend, the time has come for you to keep an eye on the Knight. While the others can't, you can, and you're the less likely to be compromised in that situation. In the meantime I'll deal with the factions, stalling them to make a move on the Knight."

"What about -contingencies- ma'am?"

"Antares-2, before things come to that. I would like you to take all the precautions we discussed, if things get hot, proceed with the Firefly contingency protocol." The woman said as she placed her hand on Antares-2's shoulder.

"Understood, ma'am. If things get hot, we'll proceed to extract the Knight. I'll relay the information to the other Antares operatives." Antares-2 says as he watches over the debris, scanning his way back to Zeira base.

"Antares-2, I want you to be careful, you're one of the most exceptional intelligence agents and soldiers. We don't want to lose you if you sense danger, I want you to enact the Firefly protocol and pull out. Make sure to relay that message to Antares-1 and Antares-3.

"What about Antares-4? Antares-2 says locking his gaze with the woman.

"Antares-4 is to keep a low profile until further instructions. Now go back before someone realises you're absent at Zeira base.

As Antares-2 walks back to Zeira base, he hears a scream at the meeting point. Instinctively he goes back, just to make sure the woman is safe or just to eliminate any witness. When he reaches the meeting point, he sees the body of a Recon trooper from Zeira base, his throat is bleeding like a fountain, and a combat knife is sitting next to the corpse, along with a note. _Alpha site compromised, Gamma site to be used in the future._

 **Unknown location, Unknown date, Beta timeline**

"John Henry, do you have any update on John," Cameron asks anxiously

"Yes. Ms Weaver just confirmed he is fine." John Henry pauses for a moment

"And?"

"I'm afraid to tell you Ms Weaver informed us that young Connor followed us to this time. He's being held as a prisoner at Zeira base, but rest assured Ms Cameron, Derek Reese is in charge there, he is a good man."

"I wish I could say the same John Henry. I don't believe he came here, I told him to always remember me, in the songs I told him to be patient." Cameron says, as her hand twitches uncontrollably.

"I believe Ms Cameron, that he really does love you. Enough to have followed Ms Weaver here, that might explain the hostility towards us from Sarah Connor's faction."

"Indeed John Henry, this is a fascinating development of events," Catherine Weaver says as she enters the room.

* * *

 _That's all folks I hope you like the development of events in this chapter, I really enjoyed introducing the Antares agents_


	5. Episode 1 I'm sorry I love you part 4

_So, finally I'm releasing a new chapter for this story. I'm sorry it took me long enough to update. But I landed a new job and it is way time-consuming. I also tried to improve my story telling, though I'm not sure how it went. If you're a Halo fan I'm sure you would find some references to the games through the chapter._ _Please review my story as it helps me a great deal as to how to continue_

 **Episode 1 I'm sorry I love you**

 **Part 4**

-Silently, wonderfully

On this changing night

I listen to the wind

-Inheritor, the passenger of my cursed days

That's what I am

-My love, I tell you everything

You fulfil my life

To the infinity

-Abused the fate knocking on my door

Posing a hand on my forehead

On my chest

-If by chance I leave this earth

You're my blood, my double lover

My DNA

-Over your clothes, I'll embroider "M."

So, our blood Mingle with the wind

My DNA

-Naked, trapped in this bloody game

I tell all to the winds

-Also, calmly like a cloud

I'm the one who forgives in time

Those absent

Je te dis tout - Mylène Farmer

 **Zeira base 16 A.J. (2027) three weeks four days after the release of John Connor**

Right after Derek decided to release John Connor from the prison cells, he decided to conscript the boy, with intentions of proving what he was made of, and of course see the potential of the so-called long-lost son of Sarah Connor, and the originator of the grave and profound hate of Sarah towards the machines. As per the story he once heard back in the day, the kid was manipulated and taken away from her. But he couldn't be sure because at the time all he earwigged was one of the many nightmares haunting Sarah by night. And now somehow, that boy appeared out of nowhere right in his base, deep inside the tunnels. At the end Derek's plan actually paid off, even if John was always reserved and cautious about what he said, he noticed something peculiar that only someone close to Sarah Connor could have seen. The way John maintained his firearms and the way he carried himself whenever he was allowed to carry a gun, it was with the same precision and style Sarah Connor did. Something about the way to field strip riffles, and check the surroundings gave him away almost immediately. After all, he was trained and served under Sarah Connor back in the day when the resistance was united, and she was the absolute leader.

Now, John Connor has finished his basic training, exceling in almost everything, as if there was barely anything they could teach to the kid, aside from very specific things regarding the machines, and the handling of the plasma weaponry, the kid, seemed to be highly trained in several military aspects. Arousing both suspicion and amazement over his skills, but Derek wasn't as impressed as the others, since he was somehow expecting nothing less from John Connor, even when during a training exercise, the recruits bumped into a Skynet patrol, with John taking the lead and efficiently outsmarting, and ultimately destroying the Skynet patrol without any considerable losses, aside from some minor plasma burns and a couple broke bones after the confrontation.

However, Derek is utterly unaware that he is not the only one keeping close tabs on John Connor, as the Antares spies deployed by Orion inside Zeira base have gone completely undetected by everyone at Zeira base, reporting on a daily basis about Connor progress and achievements through his basic training. Even during his time staying in the leadership quarters, proving how effective and how deadly they could be if they ever receive orders to strike right in the heart of one of the strongest human resistance forces. Just as Derek is thinking on what to do with John Connor, someone knocks on his door, interrupting his deep thinking, right after he shouts to come in, two figures appear from behind the door, his brother Kyle Reese and John Connor.

"You called for us, sir?" Kyle asked curiously as to why Derek would summon the two of them.

"Yes, Kyle. I wanted to meet the two of you, I have something to tell you," Derek replies as he sits behind the wooden desk in his office, "Well, Young Connor here has finished his basic training, and I'm thinking in assigning him under your command, he could be useful in your unit. What do you think?"

"I've seen what he's capable of, he's proven to be very well disciplined and a good tactician, we could use someone like him on the frontlines with the Intel/Recon squad. Thus, we have an empty spot since one of our men got KIA patrolling the perimeter three weeks ago. I also think Corporal Somin would be pleased to hear the news." Kyle says with a slight smile on his face. Truth be told, he has come to like and trust John Connor.

"Good, what do you think Connor? You feel like joining the Intel and Recon squad?" Derek says at the time he shifts his gaze from his brother to John.

"Well, it's not like you have plenty of career options here, I think it will be fine."

"Then this is it, Lieutenant Reese you officially have a new private in your unit. Get him to meet his new mates.

"Yes sir," Kyle says as he salutes his brother and motions Connor to follow him.

John does as Kyle and salutes Derek and quickly follows Kyle en route to meet his new squad mates. Unnoticed by the trio, their brief exchange was heard by Antares-2, who is now, also tracking the movements of John Connor and Kyle Reese through the tunnels of Zeira base, ever cautious as not to draw unnecessary attention. Antares-2 leaves a mark on one of the tunnel walls, for Antares-1 to report the news straight to Orion, who would be pleased to know about the recent appointment of John Connor to the Intel/Recon team under Kyle's command. Right after marking the wall, Antares-2 disappears from sight, expecting Antares-3 to continue the task of monitoring John Connor every movement.

 **Alliance resistance base, R &D laboratory, 5 hours later **

"Good afternoon Ms Cameron, how are you today?" John Henry asks as he stands in front of several displays attached to the wall of the R&D laboratory, John Henry's favourite place in the Alliance base.

"I'm at 100%, thank you. Why did you call me? Is it about John?" Cameron asks while tilting her head, genuine curiosity in her voice.

"Yes, Ms Cameron. It is about John Connor, we just received a report from our friends at Zeira base, and they say young John Connor has successfully finished his basic training, and his accomplishments are spreading through Zeira base and other resistance bases, are learning about his prowess in battle." Says John Henry without taking away his gaze from the several monitors with tactical images about the surroundings of the Alliance base, friendly bases and Skynet facilities.

"I see, is there something else from our friends report, John Henry?"

"Yes, they said John Connor was last seen with the Intel/Recon squad, they were dispatched to investigate a mysterious distress signal in one of our joint outposts, we believe Skynet just unleashed a new advanced model…" before John Henry could finish his debriefing, Cameron interrupts him abruptly.

"Has he joined that team? Who assigned him to the recon team?" Cameron asks as her hand begins to twitch uncontrollably, now genuinely concerned about John's safety, as it was a usual thing recon teams usually got the ugliest part whenever there was any Skynet suspicious activity. Furthermore, if Skynet unleashed a new kind of advanced Terminator. This explained the lack of action on the outside by Skynet, it might have been preparing for the release of its new creations.

"I'm sorry, Ms Cameron. Our friends couldn't find out the nature of his assignment to the recon unit," John Henry paused for a second before he resumed his debriefing. "As I was saying before, we believe, by the little information on the distress signal, Skynet unleashed a new kind of terminator far more advanced than the standard T-888 model. I might suggest we wait until Ms Weaver arrives here, so she can help us determine the Terminator model briefly captured on video during the transmission. She should be here in 1 minute 32 seconds."

John Henry's words were little to no reassurance to Cameron, whose hand is twitching wildly. She stands a few feet away from John Henry, now staring at the monitors on the wall as well. Even with her advanced sensors and recognition programs, she also had trouble determining the kind of Terminator that attacked the joint surveillance outpost. After a minute passed by, the room that was lit by only the light of the monitors is now filled with intense white light from the exterior corridors, as the doors to the R&D laboratory open, revealing the slim frame of Catherine Weaver, as she enters the room. Without any hesitation, Cameron immediately blurts out her concern over John's wellbeing.

"Catherine, I'm assembling a team, I'll go and help John, he is in danger, and we don't even know the first thing about this new Terminator," Cameron says firmly, she is not asking for permission, she is merely stating what she's about to do, whether Catherine liked it or not.

"Wrong, I know precisely which model is this new Terminator, and I will have to oppose you sending any kind of help to John Connor. He must demonstrate his value and learn as much as he can. I'm sure you have not forgotten our purpose here, and the events that brought us to this timeline in the first place."

Catherine Weaver knew it was pointless trying to reason with a Terminator, particularly with one as stubborn as Cameron, especially when it came to the topic of John Connor and his safety. Yet she must remind her of why they are in this war-ravaged future, and the higher purpose it'll serve. Yet even Catherine Weaver herself knew that it was risky to let John Connor carry on specific mission without a proper security detail. As she was an evolution of a Skynet consciousness, Catherine is aware of how the actual Skynet could react and how dangerous a new iteration of the Terminator series could be. Finally annoyed by Cameron stubbornness, Catherine decides to disclose information about this new Skynet unit.

"John Henry, it is time to disclose our little projects to our friend here," Catherine says in her ever monotone.

"The new model in that video is one of the first T-1000 series prototypes," once again before Catherine or John Henry could elaborate further on the matter, Cameron interrupts abruptly.

"He's in incredible danger, they do not have the weapons to kill that machine," Cameron says as he smashed her left fist to the wall, creating a hole on it, at the time that her reaction amused both John Henry and Catherine Weaver, with the later forming an evil smirk on her face.

"It was your doing since the beginning, Catherine!" Cameron yells as she calls up her tactical HUD and engages full combat mode, "you want him dead, you want this future for you, you're still Skynet."

Without giving a chance for John Henry to Intervene, Cameron throws Weaver across the laboratory, crashing against the door of the white room. Catherine quickly gets on her feet, ready to engage Cameron in hand to hand combat.

Cameron quickly closes the distance between her and Weaver, throwing a jab with her right hand right into Weaver's face, followed by her left knee in her torso, making Catherine bend over under the ferocity of Cameron's knee. Finally Cameron hits Catherine elbowing her square in her momentarily exposed back. Because of the raw force of Cameron's last move, Catherine hits the ground with a loud thud. If Catherine were human, she would indeed be dead by the incredible strength of Cameron. But being an LMT Catherine Weaver received no damage at all.

Giving Cameron no chance to continue her attack, Catherine launches a counterattack of her own, quickly going for a double leg takedown, effectively bringing Cameron to the ground, where they wrestle for control over one another, but Catherine quickly gains control at the futile attempts of Cameron to keep Catherine behind a half guard. Morphing her body into liquid metal, Catherine Weaver engulfs Cameron in a silver pool, regaining part of her shape behind Cameron's back, pinning her into a sliding collar choke position, and using her legs to take control over Cameron's legs as well

Through the fight between Cameron and Catherine Weaver, John Henry did nothing but look with genuine amusement to the excellent example of Muay-Thai and Jiujitsu techniques displayed by the two terminators. Complying with Weaver's request, John Henry types in a series of instructions in the computer, showing a set of schematics and renders of what could possibly be two Terminators with Polly-Alloy properties. John Henry calmly walks over to Cameron and Catherine Weaver and kneels next to them before he begins to speak.

"Ms Cameron, please remain calm. Ms Weaver and I have been working on these two projects, but to continue with them we required Polly-alloy technology, which we do not possess, nor the capacity to produce it. Hence, the most logical way was to let the Skynet from this timeline to know about the technology and develop it. Now that we know that has happened already, we shall capture the facility where the new model is to be manufactured."

"Now Cameron, it is time for you to learn that all I do is for a greater cause. And If I wanted to kill John Connor, he would be long dead." Catherine explains while still holding Cameron. "Now, listen to John Henry, would you?"

"As I was saying we needed the technology to be developed, so we could continue with our very own technologies. The T-X project, and the Polly-Alloy Enhanced Combat System, or PECS for short," John Henry says proudly as he developed most of the PECS concept and systems on his own.

"The T-X project aims to give endoskeleton Terminators like you an enhancement by linking a semi-autonomous sheath of Polly-alloy to your combat chassis. The PECS works similarly, but I want to make it work with humans, enormously increasing their strength and resilience. They might not be as strong as a T-888, but if the situation arouses, it will give them the chance to take on a Terminator in hand-to-hand combat."

By this point, Cameron finally stopped struggling against the vicious grip of Catherine Weaver or at least realised the futility of trying to wrestle with her. At the same time, Catherine slowly decreases the pressure under which she keeps Cameron restrained. To finally allow her to get up once again, not without keeping an eye on her.

Slowly Cameron walks towards the screens once again, carefully analysing the information about the two projects, at least new to her. While in her timeline, Cameron heard rumours about Skynet trying to create a hybrid Terminator with endoskeleton and Mimetic Polly Alloy, this was the first time she looks to actual design of it. As she stares to the screens, Catherine Weaver walks next to her.

"John Henry did a marvellous job working on the design of the interface for integrating the two technologies for this new kind of Terminator. But the interface for a human controller might be more… complicated," Catherine pauses for a moment before she types a new set of instructions to the computer and another set of schematics appears on the screen. "I'm sure you remember the I-950 infiltrators, I've suggested John Henry start there to work on the interface for the PECS. I'm sure John Connor would appreciate if we could provide him with some of these."

"Still, he's in danger, I can't let anything happen to him. He's too important not just for me, for all of us," Cameron says in her monotone, now facing Catherine once again, of course discarding the idea of attacking her again, before she continues, "Just like you saw what you saw."

"Yes, just like you saw what you saw" Catherine replies coldly but with the slightest of the smiles on her face.

"Then you agree I assemble a team to assist John if there is the need," Cameron says as she walks across the laboratory, to reach for the now damaged door, on her way to ready herself in the armoury, and rendezvous with her quick response team.

Both Catherine and John Henry watch as Cameron exits the R&D lab, once she is out of sight, and her steps are no longer audible, John Henry turns his head to face Catherine Weaver. She instantly knew he was about to ask her something, so she decided to speak first.

"What is it, John Henry?" She asks with a smirk.

"Ms Weaver, I've been curious about something. Did you purposely give away the location of the outpost? I've seen more footage of the scene, and Skynet took the position swiftly as if Skynet knew the layout of the building beforehand."

"We both know the answer to that, why do you ask?" Catherine replies as she inputs some instructions on the computer to watch the live feed of the bugs place all over the joint outpost.

"Then let me ask you, Ms Weaver. Are you sure it is a good idea to push Mr Connor like this and keep them apart like this? I'm curious as to why."

"Cameron and I agreed on this before we came to this time, future John loved her wholeheartedly, but his younger self is… well, I could tell he had some doubts before following Cameron here. I'm just helping him to overcome doubts."

"It sounds as if you were forcing the situation to achieve your own goals, Ms Weaver." John Henry says focusing his attention on one particular feed on the screens.

"No, John Henry. I'm only encouraging him to make the right decisions, not just for his species, for ours too."

"Why, Ms Weaver?"

"John Henry, I've been around humans for decades in multiple timelines. Let me tell you something, John Henry. In love there is hope, and their love will be the salvation of our species."

John Henry keeps asking questions to Catherine Weaver, dragging her into a somewhat bizarre philosophical conversation, when something alarming appeared on the live feed. The squad of John Connor was walking straight into a trap set by Skynet. Without asking for any permission, John Henry sent a coded message to Cameron, who had already boarded a modified Alliance HK for high-speed vertical insertions.

The two A.I.s watched as John Connor's squad was ambushed inside the outpost quickly decimating the numbers of the outgunned and outnumbered recon team. However, against the odds, John and a handful of soldiers successfully retreated, only to be met by more Terminators on the outside of the facility, desperately trying to make their way to the vehicles. By the time they reached the all-terrain vehicles, only a half of the soldiers who managed to retreat was alive.

Through a stealth surveillance drone, Catherine and John Henry watched as the handful of vehicles desperately try to escape Skynet forces, which are in pursuit like a swarm of wasps, when the surveillance drone detects incoming Tomahawk missiles and the following series of explosions around the vehicles, effectively taking out several Skynet units. Only after a couple minutes, the Alliance drone identified three formations of A-10's, now that the ground-attack aircraft is over the last known location of John Connor's convoy, they carpet bomb the area, leaving few things in one piece behind them.

"Ms Weaver, will John Connor still be alive?" John Henry asks with his natural child-like curiosity.

"Mr Connor can evade death like no other, but I'm not sure this time John Henry, we will have to find out," Catherine replies coldly.

"Yes, we'll see," John Henry says to himself.

 **Zeira base, Intelligence quarters, 3 hours 45 minutes** **before** **the last contact with John**

The quarters for the intelligence ground troops are one of the few well-lit rooms within Zeira base, a few soldiers are sitting next to each other sharing the few things they have to eat. At the other side of the room, next to the racks filled with guns, some soldiers are giving a routine maintenance to various types of weaponry, from side-arms to advanced plasma weaponry. Though, through the quarters there is chatter about the new guy joining the squad under Sergeant Allison Young. They talk about his prowess in battle and how deeply he cares for those fighting by his side, how he never leaves someone behind, of course none of them knows who he is, just the rumours and the chit-chat heard in the tunnels.

Over the sleeping quarters, Somin and Allison lay quietly on their respective bunks, barely saying anything, but occasionally giggling to whatever the other soldiers were saying. Yet, their silence means no good and they knew it, it was that precise mood that always settled in before something goes wrong. They keep staring at the ceiling, when the door to the quarters open, and they realise from others' actions that an officer just walked in. Somin and Allison quickly get up and walk towards the entrance, where they are met by the sight of lieutenant Kyle Reese and Private John Connor.

The entirety of the soldiers saluted Kyle in unison, in both respect and awe. As for John, he stares at them, actual soldiers of the resistance, though not the resistance his father told Sarah about, things have changed. As to how he would have to find out. Quickly searching through the crowd, he spots to feminine figures coming forward. Offering a warm smile, Somin greets John to which he replies with one of his own. Allison who is also happy to see John after his training, welcomes John waving his hand and smiling brightly, but John didn't react the way she expected. Instead an awkward smile was all she got from John. Quickly realising the situation, Somin decides to have a little fun at the expense of John and Allison

"Sir!" Shouts Somin, "Are you going to introduce us to that guy? I saw Allison and him exchanging looks."

The words made the entire crowd break into laughter, causing John and Allison to blush. Taking a few seconds to realise Somin was making fun of them, both give her now a death glare when Kyle decides to intervene in the situation.

"Alright, ease up everybody. I want you to meet private John Connor, he's coming straight from basic training, so don't be so harsh on him." Kyle looks for Allison with his sight before he continues, "Sergeant Young, I'm placing him under your command. The Colonel thinks he might be useful to you." Kyle says with a commanding voice.

"Aye, Sir!" Allison replies back

"Well, I'm leaving you in good hands then," Kyle says as he quickly waves his hand to say goodbye to Allison and turns around and exits the intelligence quarters.

Inside the room, some soldiers go to greet their new comrade, some ask questions about the encounter with the Skynet patrol during his time as a recruit, some others are just happy to have someone else to talk to, or to rely on. Luckily for John, the information about where he came from was kept a secret, meaning that only Allison and Somin are the only two with full knowledge about who he is. As for Allison and Somin, they are somehow happy to have him with them, though they know that there is a high chance of getting killed.

After the introductions and the brief exchange of words with John, most of the soldiers go back to whatever they were doing before, leaving John with Allison, who is prone to show him his bunk, and guiding him to choose his combat clothes and assigning him weapons from the racks at the corner of the room. Once John has picked his new uniform and weaponry, Allison and John go back to the common area to sit with Somin and talk about his assignment to the Intel-recon unit.

"So, you have the bad luck to be assigned to us." Says Somin after taking a long sip from her canteen.

"Yeah, it seems we're stuck together until one of us gets transferred or killed," John replies with a chuckle.

"Or Skynet captures you." Allison intervenes making everyone around them laugh. She then takes a seat next to John, leaving him in the middle of the small group.

Allison, Somin and John, talk to each other like good friends. Somehow when Somin is around, John's awkwardness towards Allison seems to ease. Which is why Allison always keeps Somin around when she's with John. They spend several more minutes talking about the missions they usually carry and how they usually proceed. Just when they, are done with that missions topic and are about to talk about whatever they had in mind, a lone soldier approaches them.

"Hey, Connor. I'm Corporal Morris, you know I feel uneasy about you, are you perhaps related to General Sarah Connor?"

John frowns at the bluntness of the question and quickly looks to Allison looking for a clue as to what to respond, to which Allison replies with a subtle no.

"I'm not the only Connor around, If I was related to her, I'm sure I wouldn't be here. Would you be at ease if I tell you my name is John Baum?"

"John Baum?" Morris stops for a minute or so to carefully examine John's face before he resumes his questions. "I once knew a John Baum back in the day, before the bombs dropped. You know I was gobsmacked when you said that name because of you sort of look like him."

Quickly reacting to the situation, and how it could bring John to thin ice in a matter of seconds, Allison decides to intervene and take the conversation in another direction to keep John's anonymity.

"Morris, last time I checked you were demoted, you're no longer a corporal," Allison says bluntly, giving him a very unfriendly glare. "So, sod off. Your superiors here are debriefing the rookie into our unit's activities."

"Woah, next time I'll let the tin cans overrun your position, Sergeant. And you Connor, I wouldn't hide under her skirt," Morris says looking to Allison. "Just looking for you."

With the last comment, Somin also gives him a furious glare and barely holds back the urge to throw an uppercut, when a siren goes off in the inside of the room. Then Allison stands up and shouts orders.

"Alright people, you know the music, time to dance. I want everyone ready to be deployed in five."

Around, all the soldiers seamlessly begin to pick up gear and weaponry, John briefly stands dumbstruck at the commanding and energic voice of Allison Young, who in moments like this reminds him of Cameron, and how painful it's to him to be apart from her.

In precisely five minutes, every soldier was ready for deployment, and in three perfect rows, only John took a mere more second to be prepared, not bad at all for a rookie, but still, he is the last, and under Allison's command there is a very special rule. The last soldier to be ready will take point once they're deployed.

"Connor!" Shouts Allison, "You're the last one, you have a reward for that. Once we're on site, you'll be taking point." Allison finishes as she inspects her unit.

"Yes, ma'am!" John replies

Though Allison feels confident about John's skills and is entirely at ease with him taking point, some of the other soldiers don't feel the same, and a particular animosity lingers the room.

"Permission to speak ma'am" one female soldier requests

"What is it? Corporal Mendez?" Allison replies, half expecting a comply about Connor taking point.

"Is the rookie really going to take point? I mean it's his first day here." Just as Mendez finishes her sentence, some of the other soldiers begin to voice their concerns.

"Very well, I'm taking point then." Before continuing she walks over to where John is still standing, "Connor, looks like you'll be joining Sapphire fireteam.

After some tense minutes, the door to the room opens, revealing a preoccupied Kyle behind, already in full combat gear. He briefly looks around the quarters, satisfied all his soldiers are ready for deployment he heads towards the weapons racks to pick his weapons. Then he addresses everyone

"Listen up people, 30 minutes ago we received a distress signal from Outpost Beta-3 we haven't been able to establish any contact ever since. As you know, it is one of the last joint ops and a crucial one. Command has ordered us to get our arses there and assess the situation, preliminary Intel suggests this is Skynet doing, but relations with General Connor are not that good, that's why command wants us there. Now let's move we have a job to do."

Right after Kyle, the rest of Sapphire fireteam and other soldiers follow close behind: as they move to the Tunnels, the whole group is being shadowed by the mysterious Antares group, after a brief march, they arrive at the main hangars where a modified HK courtesy of the Alliance is getting ready for take-off. Making a small pause, Kyle briefly explains the insertion method; they will be flown to the nearby area, then they will be taking armoured vehicles from a secret depot specifically devised to provide mobility to any troops trying to re-take outpost Beta-3 or to provide the means of escape for anyone fleeing the facility.

Once Kyle has finished on the last details of the operation, he sees everyone is onboard and ready for whatever it is thrown at them, on board. Allison walks next to Kyle, giving him a reassuring smile, as the second in command to Sapphire fireteam, she knows that protocol dictates that depending on the recon assessment, Beta-3 might be subject to a 'cleansing' operation, which means they will have to evacuate quickly or be caught in a rain of heavy artillery fire and ordnance from A-10's. In front of Allison and Kyle, an also nervous John is sitting next to the other Sapphire members, once they're airborne most soldiers remain quiet as they usually do before any mission, next to John is sitting Somin, realising the tremendous amount of stress in him, she jokingly tries to reassure him.

"Relax John, it's normal to be preoccupied with your first mission, but ease up you make us all nervous. Don't worry too much, really. We all intend to return in one piece, you see we got your back as long as you got ours." Somin says as she carefully places her hand in his and kindly gives him a squeeze.

"I know, Somin. It's just that something doesn't feel right with this, Kyle says Beta-3 was a secret outpost providing vital Intel to all major factions fighting against Skynet. I just can't get how the base was overrun so effortlessly. It doesn't make any sense."

"It doesn't make sense to me too, but hey," Somin pauses briefly as she looks to John straight in the eye. "Have a little faith, we could use some of that about now."

For the rest of the fly, Somin stays next to John, exchanging a brief glance at each other from time to time. Meanwhile Allison and Kyle keep talking to each other, briefly laughing for moments, utterly oblivious to what is expecting them at Beta-3, though her primary focus has been the talk with Kyle. Allison also steals glances of John whenever is possible, a fact that Kyle ends up noticing after a while, as if Allison was actually jealous of Somin's closeness to John, which arouses Kyle's curiosity, as this is Allison's first time of showing interest in a man for the first time ever. But before he could inquire into it, the HK's pilots inform him they are about to arrive at the designated drop zone, sighing at the information, he stands up in the midst of the soldiers and relays the information.

After they finally deployed, Allison takes point to the concealed location of the vehicles they will be using to get to Beta-3. Shouldering their weapons, Sapphire fireteam takes the lead to the vehicles, closely followed by Emerald and Ruby fireteams. The size of each team differs from one another, they roughly make up to 17 soldiers, but their prowess in battle usually makes them feel like an entire company. As they make their way through the facility they don't find any resistance whatsoever, in fact, the place looks like it has been forsaken by some time and a thick layer of dust rests on almost every surface. So far, the mission is going well, or at least it seems so.

With the vehicles secured the three teams exit the garage into the dusty atmosphere of the post-apocalyptic LA, with the roar of the engines they direct to Beta-3, though this time there is no chatter or laughs at all, everyone has a severe look, not sure about what to expect at the outpost, even the previously relaxed Allison now seems concerned about the mission. Everyone keeps their weapons in hand, ready to get in combat. As the vehicles keep moving the tension grows and so does the silence, but for the occasional noise created by the debris on the road.

As the time goes by and by the time there is one mile left to arrive, the sunset begins, although, there's no much difference between day and night because of the nuclear winter, the only difference is the decreased probabilities of being detected by Skynet units. At the end of the road, Sapphire team exits their vehicle to scout ahead and wait for the other teams to meet them, cautiously Kyle, Allison, Somin, Mendez and John march their way to the perimeter of Beta-3, though their path is not easy, as the breach of the facility enacted a lockdown and purge of the systems, it would only a matter of time for Skynet to retake control to surveillance systems, but what worries Kyle the most is the possibility of Skynet accessing the defence system surrounding Beta-3, which coincidentally didn't work when the attack took place, arousing more suspicion from Kyle.

This time John and Allison work together to get a first glance on the actual facility, crawling their way they slowly get to a small vantage point in which they can make a preliminary assessment of the situation, slowly taking a pair of binoculars from one of her pockets, Allison hands them to John, trusting him to take a good look to the place. He doubts at first, but then he confidently takes the binoculars from Allison.

"Tell me, John, what do you see?" Allison asks in an almost inaudible voice

"Not much, mostly what we expected, corpses all around the place, some endos down." John makes a small pause and takes a deep breath before he continues, "You know what bothers me? None of the Terminators was taken down by the defence system, from what I can see, all the damage was caused by infantry plasma weaponry."

"Damn, looks like we had a mole at Beta-3 for god-knows how long. Do you see any patrols out there?"

"I see 2 maybe 3 patrols, let's wait for them to sweep the outside," John says with confidence, almost in a commanding voice.

"Sounds like a plan, stay sharp John, I'm calling in Kyle and the rest of the troops to rendezvous here, then let's wait for Kyle's orders." As she finished her sentence, she presses a button on the communication device attached to her neck, telling Kyle their recent discovery of the apparently disabled defence system and the mole at the surveillance facility.

As the minutes pass, John and Allison still lay on the ground closely watching the movements of the Skynet's patrols. There is not much talk again only the occasional report from John about the patterns of the patrols. However, as he tries to focus on the task at hand, he occasionally looks at Allison as if he was pulled by a strong magnetic field. Is it her resemblance to Cameron? After all Cameron was created in the image of Allison, and that is exactly the reason John feels unnerved every time he is alone with her, such resemblance makes him want to run straight to her and engulf her in a tight embrace, and feel the warmth of her body against his, the sumptuous silky brown hair and her soft skin.

John continues like this for no more than 10 minutes, though the time feels like an eternity for him, stuck there with the human template of Cameron of his Cameron, with whom he parted ways not so long ago, but feels like an entire lifetime. Uncertain if he will be able to see her again in this unknown future. He is entirely unsure about everything, but for one thing, he is now the inheritor of all his cursed days, the days in which he mistreated Cameron, pushed her away because of his insecurities. This must the payback for his mistakes, laying on the ground silently, on a changing night next to Allison, the living, painful reminder of the person he loves the most.

Suddenly the voice of Kyle, Sapphire leader coming from their communication devices snaps John out of his reverie, subtly shaking his head, John focuses on Kyle's voice, indicating his and Emerald and Ruby fireteams is two minutes. Noticing Johns distraction, Allison gently hits him on the shoulder.

"John, keep yourself together, getting distracted like that is no good whatsoever, you'll get yourself killed," Allison says bluntly, yet with kindness in her words.

John nods in agreement to Allison, getting distracted, so lost in his thoughts could jeopardise not only his life but the life of others as well. So he tries again to endure the presence of the beautiful Allison for the time being. When the rest of the group finally arrives, John feels relieved for he has not to withstand the inebriating presence of Allison.

"What's the status of the external patrols?" Kyle asks

"Sir, three patrols outside, one nearby the inner section of the main entrance," John replies in his best soldier voice.

"What's the strength of the outside patrols?"

"Five units each, two T-888's and three T-850," John says with the binoculars still on the perimeter of Beta-3

"Damn, they threw in the heavy infantry."

"At least they're not 900's, sir" Allison interjects, trying to ease the mood.

"Connor, what about their weapons?"

"Heavy plasma repeaters and standard plasma rifles."

Kyle forms a smirk as he signals for Somin to come, Allison looks into Kyle's eyes, and she immediately knows he already has a plan, though his methods usually ended up in a big fiery firefight, he always leads to victories most of the times. When Somin arrives, she instantly recognises the look in Kyle and the devilish smile of Allison.

"I guess I'll get to snipe some tin cans today," Somin says with excitement in her voice.

"Yes, Sapphire-3. You'll get to have some fun, but you will be the bait. You sure you're up to it?" Kyle asks jokingly

"You can bet on it, Sapphire-1."

"Alright listen up. Little Somin is going to blow up the chips of the triple eights from this vantage point. Allison, John, the three of us will take out the rest of the first patrol, after that the other two patrols will come and engage us. Before that happens, I'll call in the snipers from the other teams, and the rest of us are going to run to the main entrance and see what's going on in there. The rest will follow once they've dealt with the threats outside."

Kyle smiles devilishly while looking at John straight to the eye before he gives the green light to the assault.

"Sapphire-4, I know you already fought the tin cans during your training, but this is your actual baptism of fire. Just don't get nervous and make sure to give'em hell."

With his last statement to John, Kyle reaches for his communication device and relays the plan to the other units, in a matter of seconds the snipers are in place, and everyone is ready to shoot at Skynet's Terminators. Finally everyone would be able to relieve themselves from the anxiousness by shooting at some metal. Albeit, they're oblivious to the deadly trap they're walking into. As Kyle gives the signal, Somin immediately pulls the trigger of her Barret, firing upon the closest patrol. In a matter of seconds, two T-888 's lay on the ground with their metallic skulls blown to pieces.

Right after the initial attack, Somin rolls to her side and makes a mad dash for cover as the three remaining terminators fire back to her position, rapidly unleashing a hellish volley of plasma fire upon the source of the shoots. Waiting for the machines to cease fire and advance to further engage the attackers, Kyle's unit remain undercover, when the time is right, and the Terminators make their move, Sapphire fireteam comes out of cover and engages the machines. With their coordinated fire and the help of the snipers from Emerald and Ruby squads, the metal stands no chance, and they get reduced to a pile of junk in less than three minutes.

Hearing the firefight has ceased, Somin comes out of her hiding place, running to reach Sapphire team's position, she smiles widely at the sight of her handiwork as she passes by the downed T-888's. Making a brief stop, she squats down and takes a heavy plasma repeater, knowing that they could use some firepower inside the facility.

Wasting no time, Sapphire team, along with Emerald and Ruby teams, except for the snipers from those teams, they breach the inner perimeter under the cover fire of the Barrets. Once they reach the main entrance, another firefight ensues. Ending with another victory for Sapphire team, once they have destroyed the enemy outside, they proceed to breach the facility.

Taking cover from behind the door wall, John takes a deep breath waiting for his chance to return fire, exchanging a few hand signs with the rest of the team. Allison, Kyle and John, fire a quick volley, giving Somin a window to come out from cover and lay down a volley of her heavy plasma repeater, mowing down the machines with relative ease.

"Enemies neutralised," Somin shouts with a fiery expression on her face.

Again, Kyle gives a series of orders with hand signs, and Sapphire team enters the Beta-3 facility, waiting just enough for the other teams to catch up. Once everyone has reached Sapphire's position, they move swiftly through the corridors, engaging and obliterating any being stupid enough to stand between them and the control room. However, John is still unsettled about the whole situation, he knew Skynet is a force to reckon, but the assault made no sense at all. Why take the facility if it's not going to be used against the enemy?

The fireteams move on, finding no survivors at all, albeit someone inside the facility was able to send the distress signal, they finally make it to the concrete corridors leading to the control room, plasma burns are everywhere and so does corpses from both resistance, and Skynet forces are scattered around. As they close in, they find more bodies, a sign of the fiery battle and the fruitless attempt of the resistance forces to keep Skynet from taking the room.

"I don't like this." John finally says, expressing his grave concern

Trusting the gut of the young Connor, Kyle decides it would be wise to listen to his thoughts, at the end every angle counts.

"What do you see, Connor?"

"Look around sir, some of our dead have piercing wounds straight to vital points or severed limbs with no trace of plasma burns, very unlike the usual Terminator."

"What are you suggesting Greys, 900's?" Kyle asks worriedly.

"Worse" John just says, with a worried look on him.

Before John could further elaborate, a sudden thud from inside the control room makes everyone to shoulder their weapons, ready to shoot. Taking point, Allison walks towards the door, she takes a deep breath and knocks four times on the door, after some seconds, three knocks are heard from the other side. Sighing in relief, Allison enters the access code into the keypad next to the thick metal doors, making them open. Making a quick sweep of the room, with their weapons, the group enters the room, the lights are off, so they turn on the lamps on their plasma rifles. Sweeping the room, they find a scared female soldier hiding under a metal table.

Instinctively, Kyle walks straight to the lone survivor, wanting to ask her a ton of questions. When he stands next to her, he gently places his hands on her shoulders, trying to reassure the girl.

"Calm down, we're here to help. I'm lieutenant Kyle Reese."

"I know who you are. Lieutenant Kyle Reese, brother of Colonel Derek Thomas Reese, leader of the recon units" the soldier replies "You shouldn't have come."

"Yet here we are." Kyle cuts her off, "Are there more survivors?"

"Yes," a male voice replies from behind an improvised barricade, startling the group. While he slowly stands up with his hands on the air.

"Alright, tell me what happened."

"They came out of nowhere, took out our early warning system, Skynet overrun us in a matter of minutes, they had someone inside." The frightened soldier explains as briefly and clearly as she can.

"Okay, calm down and tell me who you are."

"Sargent Savannah Weaver, Sir. Combat surgeon"

"Alright, who's your friend over there?" Kyle asks in a soft tone

"My name is James Ellison, I run… ran this place" he corrects himself

John couldn't help but stare gobsmacked as he recognises the people in here, persons he knew a few months ago, but several years ago for them. Luckily for him, they're too busy to notice him.

"Has any vital information has been compromised?" Kyle asks, straight to the point

"Negative, we scrubbed the computers just in time," Ellison replies

Kyle would've liked to hear more from the person who used to be in charge of the facility, but they are suddenly interrupted by a voice from his radio, carrying bad news for the teams inside the base.

"This is Corporal Shelton to Saphire actual."

"This is Lieutenant Reese, what's going on, Corporal?"

"Sir, multiple hostiles closing into your position, they're too many… 900's …ev.. now… en… y. ETA…4…tes"

"Corporal, please repeat, Corporal."

Hearing no response, Kyle begins to feel the mission went south before anyone could've noticed. Wasting no more time, he raises his right hand and waves it around in circles while he issues the order to evacuate the place as fast as they can.

"They're back, they'll kill us all." A frightened Savannah says out loud.

"Who's back, Sergeant?" Allison says with a mixture of fear, courage, and commanding voice.

"Those… monsters, we're in incredible danger, they killed everyone, I couldn't save anyone, those demons are back to kill us all, we need to run now."

Before Savanah could elaborate any further, a silver mass forms behind the soldiers almost unnoticed, but for John who looks frightened at sight, conscious of the severe threat in front of him. Reviving images of the T-1000 who chased him and his mother back in the day, and the hell of a fight the bloody machine put before getting melted away.

"Metal!" John shouts at the time he fires his plasma rifle against the silvery mass taking humanoid form. Following suit, the rest of the soldiers inside the control room open fire, albeit even with John's quick reflexes, the LMT managed to thrust one of its arms against Kyle, piercing right through his chest, for a split-second John stays dumbstruck watching in shock as his future father screams in pain and bleeds. In anger, he re-aims his plasma rifle and fires a volley against the T-1000, who succumbs to the intense heat caused by the combined fire of the Sapphire team, particularly to Somin's heavy plasma repeater.

At the sight, Savannah rushes to tend to the now wounded Lieutenant Reese, taking advantage to the momentarily incapacitated LMT, quickly checking the wound she realises the machine missed by just a couple inches hitting any vital organ. Yet causing a severe piercing wound next to Kyle's left shoulder, rendering his arm almost useless and with a considerable haemorrhage.

"Sapphire three, four! Grab Kyle and let's get the hell out of here!" Allison shouts, bringing John back to reality, "This is Sapphire-2 to all teams, evacuate immediately!" Allison yells through the intercom.

Quickly reaching down for Kyle, John and Somin help their Lieutenant get to his feet, at the same time John asks Savanah about Kyle with just a look, rapidly understanding the meaning behind John's quizzical look, she just nods, but John doesn't fail to notice the concern in her gaze. With Kyle unable to hold his plasma rifle, Allison grabs it from him and tosses the weapon to Ellison, who quickly readies himself for another fiery combat, one that will likely be the last. As all of their attention shifted from the T-1000 to escaping Beta-3, the remnants of the machine manage to regenerate one coherent mass of Polly-alloy, which quickly escapes through one ventilation shaft nearby, leaving behind a bubbling silver mass on the ground.

Sapphire team makes the run for the exit, oblivious to the fact the machine inside the control room was not completely destroyed and called for reinforcements. While the continue they march Allison is frustrated as the lookout outside Beta-3 is not responding radio calls. They meet with Emerald team near the communications room, where they provide Savannah with a weapon and additional medical care is provided to Kyle, though he is still not out of danger. With the few minutes they have to think about their escape, Allison approaches John.

"John, a word please." This time John realises this is not Allison his friend talking, but the fiery Sergeant Allison Young talking.

"Of course," he simply replies.

"That thing back there, I've never seen anything like that before, but you seem familiar with it, I saw it in your eyes. Tell me about it." Allison tries not to draw any unnecessary attention, but she fails to notice Savannah is earwigging their conversation.

"That thing is almost unkillable," John pauses briefly and takes a deep breath trying to calm down his own nerves. "That is a T-1000, I've seen two of those in my life, the first one was an advanced prototype send to kill my mother and me. We left a path of destruction through half of the city and took one vat of molten iron to get rid of it. The second one..."

"Then that's why they don´t get up easily after a plasma volley," Savannah suddenly interrupts, "We fought another back in the tunnels, they seem to be vulnerable to extreme temperatures."

"You shouldn't be meddling Sergeant Weaver, but feel free to share your intel about this new enemy," Allison says with disdain in her voice.

"Tough bitches takes one of those heavy plasma repeaters your girl over there has to take them down, or one hell of plasma fire. Your choice."

As the three of them talk about the best strategy to take down an LMT or to just stop it enough to defend themselves and run, an entire company of T-900's and several other T-1000's breach the facility, with the LMT's using the 900's as cover to avoid the plasma fire, as their armoured endoskeleton peers resist the plasma fire better than them. Casualty after casualty Ruby fireteam is mowed down, to a lone soldier who in fear, clutches his radio and calls Sapphire-2 informing her additional Skynet forces made it to the facility. And in one last effort, he shoulders his weapon one last time, coming out of cover from behind a wall he aims his plasma rifle, only to be met by a fearsome T-900.

Looking at each other for a millisecond, both open fire, the machine losing its weapon as the shot hit the plasma rifle, and with the soldier missing an arm. Agonising in pain, the soldier gets a hold of his gun once again, drawing all of his remaining strength he aims for the machine and fires, doing little damage to the armoured Terminator, but with sheer determination that he will not go without fighting until his last breath. Hearing the commotion, a T-1000 unit approaches the source of the sounds from behind, lifting his right arm, it quickly turns it into a spear thrusting it towards the last standing Ruby member.

Ruby-6 feels how a new wave of pain overwhelms him, dropping his weapon, he takes his hand to his chest. Feeling watery like sensation in his hand he knows his time has come, falling to the ground with a thud, he begins to asphyxiate in his own blood, as the haemorrhage floods his respiratory tract. Not willing to die in such a way, Ruby-6 tries to reach for his sidearm, he feels the cold metal of his sidearm. But then he stops feeling anything at all, as the T-900 raised his feet and stomped on his head, crushing his skull like a watermelon and leaving nothing but an erratically twitching corpse behind.

Back at the rendezvous point, Allison curses her luck at the news coming from Ruby-6, not failing to notice the colourful curses coming from Allison, a wounded Kyle makes his way next to Allison, Savannah and John. Quickly informing Kyle about the dire situation they're in, Kyle suggests they use the alternate evacuation route and then call in a cleanse of Beta-3. In anticipation of any unexpected event, Somin also indicates for Allison to call in command and ask for the cleansing division to be put on standby.

"All right everyone let's get the hell out of here," Kyle yells to the gobsmacked soldiers.

"I thought you were in no shape to give orders," Allison says playfully to Kyle

"Well, I ain't dying today, and I'm still your Commanding Officer" Kyle replies jokingly also, but the pain from his wound prevents him to laugh at the situation.

Sapphire and Emerald teams, inspect their weapons before they move. Once they're done, everyone shoulders their weapons, and begin the evacuation, moving as quietly as their desperation allows them, they walk around 3 sections before they're met with the first wave of the enemy Terminators. As the firefight arouses, Savannah and Ellison shoot systematically at the enemy, trying to make sure there are no LMT's amongst the enemy.

Taking a firing position, Somin unleashes an endless stream of plasma fire upon a T-900 the others managed to separate from its team. Unable to withstand the heavy fire, the Terminator succumbs to the fire and drops to the ground deactivated, and with its destruction the 900's lines shatter. Leading to the defeat of another machine and just when things were going well for the resistance, a machine shoots against a resistance soldier, hitting him square on the chest, killing him immediately, dropping to the ground with a loud thud.

John watches as the soldier falls to the ground helplessly, he quickly aims his plasma rifle to the machine's skull, right where the chip would be located, and fires, effectively incapacitating the machine, proud of his handiwork, John allows himself a little smile and takes cover once again. The fight continues for another five minutes when the last of the machines is taken down. Then the teams continue their path to the alternate escape route, but the sense of loss is felt among them at the loss of Emerald-9.

With only a few more corridors left, the group come to a sudden stop, gobsmacked at sight, Allison raises her right hand and closes her fist, signalling for the group to halt the march, to her surprise Ruby-6 is standing in front of them. Again, John's years of running from the machines, tell him something's off with Ruby-6. Allison and Kyle, walked quickly towards him,

"Ruby-6, Goldberg, situation report!" Kyle yells as loud as his lungs allow him to.

Coming in closer, Ruby-6 walks on his own to the battered fireteams. Closely inspecting his comrade, the whole group feels relieved that at least someone from Ruby team survived the carnage. After a few words, Kyle asks again for a sit-rep.

"Ruby-6, sit-rep. now"

"Sir, the machines overrun the northern entrance, slaughtered us. I barely managed to escape, they send numerous T-900's units."

"It seems so, just look at yourself you're a mess, Goldberg. Come on give the man a weapon, we're leaving this hell hole."

Handing him a plasma rifle the group continues his march to the exit point, most of them go like nothing happened even the always sharp Sergeant Allison Young, seems oblivious to the state of Ruby-6, but this time Somin notices something's odd about Goldberg.

"Hey, Connor," Somin says hitting him softly on the shoulder.

"What is it?" John asks curiously.

"I have a bad feeling about Ruby-6. Don't ask me what but something's off with him, look at him, the way he carries himself."

"I know, I have the same sensation about him."

Meanwhile, Ruby-6 slows his pace, with the excuse of guarding their rear, when he is sure there is no one else behind them, he morphs his arms into spears and thrust them to Emerald-10 and Emerald-5. With deadly precision the imposter machine stabs its victims right below the cerebellum, killing them instantly. Leaving the corpses behind, the machine continues his march, expecting to repeat his movement, unluckily for him, this time one of its victims actually manages to scream in pain, drawing the attention of the rest of the group.

Some of the soldiers stay frozen to their ground, in fear of this new machine that can kill in such swift manner. By the time the order to attack is issued, it is already too late, as the machine begins to slice through every enemy in front of him and by the time the first plasma bolt hits it, five lives have been taken remorselessly. Then, a plasma volley hits the machine, turning it into a shapeless silvery mass, yet as the fire stops the machine regains its shape and presses on the attack.

To the teams' bad luck, a group of T-900's engulfs them into an effective pincer move, pinning down Emerald and Sapphire teams. Cursing their bad luck, both Kyle and Allison let out an amusing variety of curses, it is then that John approaches Savannah for any ideas on fighting the machines in both rear and frontlines. Remembering her previous encounter against the LMT, Savannah suggests focussing fire on the advanced terminator with Somin's heavy plasma repeater, making it reconsider its life choices. As the ideas and the ammo ran out, Somin makes the call to John's and Savannah's idea, focusing her fire on the LMT, effectively incapacitating the machine, and opening a window for the others to escape. Unhappily more lives were lost during the skirmish, and the group only has the Sapphire team, half Emerald team and the survivors from Beta-3.

Taking advantage of the situation, the group retreats to the main hallway, making a brief pause to make sure the T-1000 was incapacitated, or like the one before it reduced its mass to a point where escape is the only and the best course of survival. For a moment the group catches their breath, some of them are afraid like they have never been before. Sometimes, being so close to death itself makes you think about things you never did before, changing entirely who you are from the very core.

"Sir, what the hell was that? I thought it took weeks to create an infiltrator, they couldn't have replicated Goldberg in less than an hour."

"I'm not quite sure, soldier. But they're pretty hard to die and more troublesome than those 900's."

"Those new models can replicate a human in just a matter of seconds, they might be tough, but they ain't invincible."

"Well then let's give'em hell," Allison says butting into the conversation as well "because it seems the only way to get out of here is going guns blazing."

Convinced by Allison, even Kyle nods and readies himself for another firefight with the T-900's guarding the exit, taking a small detour, the group engages in combat with the Skynet heavy troops once again. But this time they make sure not to let anyone behind and keep their eyes open to detect any sign of the T-1000, but this day appears to be one of tough luck, as they begin to lose one soldier for each Terminator destroyed, corridor by corridor the teams fight their way, each soldier drawing the best they can, some have to scavenge Skynet weapons as their own get their energy cells depleted, and become not much useful than a knife against the T.900's.

By the time they reach the exit, their group is vastly diminished, as only Sapphire team remains complete but injured, and Emerald team has now a quarter of its original members. Exhausted both physically and emotionally they barely have the might to continue to where their vehicles were situated, barely standing on their feet, the battered soldiers are about to enter the first vehicle, when a plasma bolt hits Emerald-2 by the back of its head, sending chunks of flesh and bone all around, leaving only just her now headless body. A desperate scream can be heard, Emerald team already lost too many men today, not just soldiers, but good men and women, good friends, and family. Then a sudden realisation comes to the resistance soldiers, an ambush group was waiting for them.

At the horrible scene, Emerald-7, Victoria drops her weapon, rushing to the corpse of her sister. Her face void of emotions, completely gobsmacked by the death of Eleanor, the always smiling Emerald-2. With the utmost care, she embraces the remains of Eleanor, utterly indifferent to the combat around her, as for her all she ever had was now taken away by the ruthless machines. As several plasma bolts pass near her body, Victoria barely feels the pain of the intense heat of the plasma bolts, as if she was disconnected from the world. After a minute or so, she breaks in tears, desperately sobbing and crying, completely helpless to the situation. Around her, the remnants of the once mighty recon division can feel the grief of Victoria but are unable to help her at all, unless they destroy the machines attacking them.

John holds his plasma rifle tightly in the way you would hold a lifesaver in the middle of a storm in the ocean, as for the very moment that is what his plasma rifle has become. A lifesaver, the only difference between life and death, it is then he realises a lone T-850 is coming from their right flank, tired of being pinned down. He takes aim and readies himself to fire.

"Metal! Right flank." John screams trying to get the attention of whoever could help him to take down the machine.

"Let's take him down!" Somin replies as she takes cover next to John and aims to the machine.

Both John and Somin come out of cover and fire at the machine, but the exhaustion form combat is already taking its toll, for the duo can't aim accurately and some of the shots fail to hit their target, giving the Terminator a chance to fire back at them. Noticing the machine is shooting at them, John begins to duck for cover but sees Somin is still standing and not moving to evade the plasma bolts coming at them. Quickly reacting, John launches himself at Somin, attempting to save her. As they hit the ground, Somin screams in pain and takes her hand to her face. To John's horror, she was hit in her left arm with tissues exposed, but what worries John the most is the shrapnel wounds in her neck and the left side of her face.

"Somin's down! Help!" John yells at the top of his lungs.

"Fucking hell! Another down" Kyle says desperately as he helplessly watches as his men are mowed down by the Skynet ambush that was waiting for them on the outside.

"Sir! We need to do something now, we're going to be KIA." Allison says while firing her weapon against the Skynet machines."

"We're pinned down, we can't move at all. Any ideas would come in handy."

"Lieutenant! I have an idea." John says over the intercom.

"Make it quick, Connor."

"You might not like it. Do we still have coms with command?"

"Yeah, radio's still operational."

"We have to make it to the vehicles, then request cleansing in our position. Tin cans will surely pursuit, we just have to step on it."

Still, busy trying to fight off the machines, Kyle tries his best to think about John's idea, so does everyone still listening to the intercoms. Fighting a machine in almost close quarters, Allison also thinks about John's plan, which wasn't as bad as it sounds, though no one really likes to play bait with the Skynet machines. After shooting the Terminator square in the eye, Allison turns around briefly and takes a good look at her surroundings, Kyle and Somin severely injured, and the several dead bodies of her fallen comrades. Then John's idea becomes more appealing.

"Sir, I don't think it's a bad idea. Unless someone has a better idea, I say we take a chance with it" Allison says while shooting another Terminator and reducing it to a pile of junk.

"Someone has to stay behind to cover our retreat, and most likely whoever does it will die not so long after. No, I'm not sacrificing any more lives."

Feeling helpless, Allison runs towards Somin, trying to tend to her injuries, she administrates her a dose of painkillers to ease the pain from the plasma burn and the shrapnel on her body. Sensing the helplessness in the awful situation, Victoria makes a choice, most likely the one that will define the lives of the soldiers still standing.

"Sir, I'll do it, I'm covering your retreat, give me that damn plasma repeater!"

"Negative, Emerald-7 I'm not losing more people today!"

"They took my family away!" Victoria says with yells and tears "I want to do this, I have to do this."

"Fine. Someone give her that bloody plasma repeater. We're finally leaving this fucking place!" Kyle announces over the Intercom, struggling to get to his feet, he walks over to Victoria, placing his good hand on her shoulder he gives her a warm and grateful smile, yet there's sadness in it as it means farewell.

"We'll remember this, you and Eleanor will be remembered, Victoria. We won't forget you." Kyle says in a tender voice.

"Just tell'em to make it count."

With Victoria's last words she readies the heavy plasma repeater, then opening fire against the machines, the rest of the soldiers make a dash run to the vehicles, dragging some and carrying others. Once inside the vehicles Savannah tries to tend the wounded with the better medical supplies and equipment onboard the vehicles. Seeing until the last soldier is onboard, he makes the call for a strike on their position.

"Command, this is Lieutenant Kyle Reese, to Zeira actual."

"Colonel Reese here, what's your status?"

"Sir, requesting danger close. On our position, trailing South. Commence five seconds."

At the command centre, Derek stays doubtful at his brother request, as for he never thought for ordering an artillery and missile strike upon his position.

"Kyle, are you crazy? I'm not striking at your position."

"Listen to me, brother. There's a new machine out here, like nothing we've seen before, it's our only chance to destroy all of those things! Trust me on this."

"Understood, cleansing inbound, ETA two minutes ."

Climbing on the heavily modified Humvee, Kyle gives the driver the signal to drive. With the roar of the engines the crippled task force escapes Beta-3, only a few dare to look back at the carnage, but also to have one last look of Victoria as she fights on her own the rest of the ambush force until she is taken down by a volley of plasma. Then just as John said, the machines, including the last T-1000, commence the pursuit of the resistance vehicle.

From the vehicle's turrets, the desperate gunners try to fend off Skynet's vehicles. Counting those two minutes before the first wave of missiles hit their mark. This time it was Skynet how will have a nasty surprise. Its machines oblivious to the incoming artillery barrage and Tomahawk missiles, as their only mission priority is to obliterate anyone how had witnessed the deployment of the T-1000 prototypes. Sighing in relief, the driver of the first vehicle sees the first missiles over the horizon. After no more than ten seconds the first missile hits the target, and then the rest of the missiles. Followed by the more imprecise artillery barrage.

Knowing the risks when he made the call, Kyle braces himself as the shockwaves from the explosions shake the vehicle he's riding in. Finally, unable to maintain control over the vehicle, crashing into debris from what used to be a house the vehicle flips over. And so, does the other vehicle, some men manage to stay conscious and try to exit the vehicles, but their effort is futile as they hear the jet engines of the A-10's undoubtedly coming to make sure nothing survived the so-called cleansing strike.

 **1 mile south of Beta-3 facility 15 minutes after the** **last** **contact with John's unit**

"Pilot, what's our ETA?" Cameron asks from behind the pilots' seats

"Our ETA is three minutes ma'am."

"Make it shorter," Cameron says as she is unable to hide certain worry in her ever-monotone voice.

Knowing there's no point in arguing with one of the highest-ranking officers of the Alliance, the Pilot merely nods, adjusting the current speed of the HK to the max speed the flying machine can handle. Satisfied, Cameron walks back to the cargo area where the rest of her team is waiting for deployment, taking a good look at them a small smirk form on her face. As future-John might have been proud of seeing human and machine fighting side by side without any prejudices.

Nonetheless, she still feels how her hand is still twitching after hearing the news of what happened to John's unit at the hands of Skynet, and Catherine Weaver's purposeful information leak, though she is somewhat relieved John Henry dispatched a med-evac HK not soon after her departure from the Alliance base. Sensing the change in speed, she realises they have reached their destination. As the bay doors open, Cameron raises her right hand and makes small circles with it, indicating everyone onboard to deploy.

As soon as Cameron herself exits the HK, she makes a quick sweep of her surroundings, before she begins her personal quest for John. Walking through the rubble, she notices some scattered medical equipment, anticipating the probable presence of survivors and the likely presence of Allison Young, she reaches for her face mask and puts it in place hiding her beautiful face from sight. Continuing her search, she quickly notices an improvised medical unit, she immediately calls for the medical team as possible survivors might be found.

Cautiously approaching the medical tent, she announces herself as friendly forces to which she hears a scream for help. Without second thoughts, Cameron runs towards the source of the cry. It is then that she finds Savannah and Ellison tending to the severely injured standing behind the tent, is Allison Young her sight lost into the nothingness as if she wasn't aware she managed to survive the entire ordeal with just minor injuries. Sure Allison will not bother to ask for the newcomers to identify themselves, she walks back to identify the severely injured. She notices Kyle's wounds and determines he is not likely to die, shifting to the next person, she scans Somin, who is unconscious due to the crash and the pain-relieving drugs.

Then one last person remains, the one still receiving attention from Savannah and Ellison, the one John Connor. To Cameron's horror he is mortally wounded, a more in-depth scan of the wound and his vitals, reveal his expiration is imminent unless he receives surgery and blood transfusion. Reaching for her radio, she indicates the med-team to quickly evacuate everyone and to prioritise John over anyone else. To which she receives a smile from Ellison and Savannah's thanks for coming to their rescue, very little she knows as the med-teams, and the rescue operation was initially meant for John and not for other survivors. Once they're all onboard and more proper attention is given to her John, Cameron reaches for her radio once again

"This is TOK-715 to base we have acquired the subject, he is severely injured and requires immediate cardiothoracic surgery, requesting an operating room is readied with priority Alpha."

"Weaver to seven-one-five, an operating room already on stand-by."

Not wanting to waste time with Weaver and her machinations she heads for the makeshift bed John is lying on.

"Soldiers clear the area," Cameron commands in an intimidating tone that sends chills down the spine of the personnel around John. Removing the mask from her face, Cameron reaches for John to caress her face, then the unimaginable happens as John seems to regain consciousness by the touch of Cameron's soft skin.

"Did we make it?" John asks still dazed

"Yes, John. You did it, just like you always do."

"I wish I could see Cameron now, could you find her for me please?"

"Yes, John. I'd do anything for you."

"You look like her, you speak like her… are you sure you're not her?

"I'm here John," Cameron replies after a few seconds of silence

"Tell her, I love her, I always did… please tell her I wish I could have had the courage to tell her before… please tell her I think of her everyday… I wish… I wish… we could have had more time together back then… tell her I… love…"

Before John could continue he loses consciousness again and the heart monitor next to him goes flat, with Cameron staring at him helplessly as the one she loves died before her with nothing she can do about it. She screams for the medics to come help him hysterically, as the team works hard to bring John back, they suddenly hear a loud thud. Turning their heads momentarily only to see a deactivated Cameron, whose system crashed and performed an emergency shutdown.


End file.
